ARCOBALENO PERDIDO
by Bhela-chan
Summary: Todo empieza con la aparición de una chica, mas bien una arcobaleno, aunque era algo extraño que su pacificador fuera de color negro...se le calculaba unos 15 años, una hermosa mujer que seria la manzana de la discordia entre ese grupo...Algo nuevo y extraño iba ocurrir dentro de la familia Vongola.
1. Capitulo 1 Yo soy Shinihime

Konichiwa!...n.n este es mi primer fic, es de KHR… se preguntarán por el personaje, solo es una creacion mia n.n… es que me he hecho la pregunta de que pasaria si otro arcobaleno a parte de Bermuda existiría XD…espero que les agrade n.n a todos…Ah los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen Saludos (._.)/ YamamotoxShinihimexHibari

* * *

_**Cap. 1 Yo soy Shinihime…**_

…Mientras tanto Tsuna y Reborn se dirigían a su casa…

-Tsuna ahora solo estas a un paso para ser el jefe de la familia-dijo Reborn

-estás Loco sigues con eso de la mafia, y ya te dije que no es no! (TT~TT)

–Mah! dame-Tsuna nunca cambiarás…-dijo Reborn.

Cuando estaban caminado Tsuna no se dio cuenta y se chocó con una chica…

-aah! Itaa..taataii, uh shimata-(por ahora la llamaremos x )-itai, iih! Nee estas bien-ni bien termino de hablar Tsuna, la chica ya se había ido.

–Eso te pasa por tonto, hasta las chicas huyen de ti!…demo en ese momento *sentí una sensación extraña como si yo… la conociera* mah no importa…-dijo Reborn.

- Reborn… de que estas hablando-dijo Tsuna.

-es algo que no te debe importar-dijo Reborn

-Reborn…

En otra parte…

-Hoo… por poco me descubren así que ese muchacho es el décimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama…interesante…-dijo "X"

En la noche..

-No se porque siempre tengo que limpiar e desorden de Reborn y los demás TT_TT –dijo Tsuna

–Así que es Ud. el décimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama…

-Eeehh quien anda ahí? Eeh creo que me pareció verte en algún lugar…pero como lograste entrar a mi habitación-dijo Tsuna asombrado

-Eso no es nada de otro mundo...ah me olvide presentarme mi nombre es Shinihime Valldiere y vengo a servirle Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama ya que mi misión es …cuidarlo y enseñarle lo básico para que pueda ser un buen sucesor del noveno-dijo acercándose a Tsuna

-Queee! Ud. también Valldiere-san-dijo Tsuna

-Así que dijiste Valldiere no? Lo sospechaba…-dijo el arcobaleno de chupón amarillo

-!Rebooorn! Acaso la conoces? ..-dijo Tsuna

-No solo eso sino también Iemitsu-sama también me manda cuidarte ^-^ para que Ud. Me crea…-sin darse cuenta Shinihime ya estaba en ropa interior claro ella solo estaba con una Túnica. XP

-iiih!Shinihimeee! o/o-dijo Tsuna asombrado ante el hermoso cuerpo de Shinihime.. eso estaba claro que Tsuna vea a una chica en ropa interior, era algo nuvo para el..

-Dame-Tsuna todavía sigues siendo un niño u.u-Dijo Reborn

- Ah para que ustedes me crean en especial usted Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama, la marca de los Vongola que esta sobre mi espalda…es el pacto que hice con ellos…para protegerlo antes de la sucesión, no solo a usted sino a los 6 guardianes…Dijo Shinihime.

-Aunque digas eso que tan fuerte eres Valldiere?-Dijo Reborn

-Solo obser…EH?-no término de hablar por que una chica de pelo castaño había entrado al cuarto de Tsuna

-Hahi! Tsuna-san! Mira mi nuevo traj… hahi?-dijo Haru pero fue interrumpido por Tsuna.

-Haruuu! no has visto nada! No lo has visto! o/o-dijo Tsuna asustado

-ver que? Tsuna-san-dijo Haru

-*Shinihime ha desaparecido…me sorprende la velocidad que empleó* No es nada Haru solo que el Dame-Tsuna esta imaginado cosas extrañas….-dijo Reborn

-REBORN! no te aproveches de la situación…-Chillo Tsuna avergonzado...

* * *

….Mas rato Reborn fue a buscar a Shinihime…

-…-Esta bien n.n Arcobaleno parece que nos estamos entendiendo-dijo Shinihime

-Lo mismo Digo Valldiere eres muy fuerte...-dijo Reborn acariciando a Leon

….Al dia siguiente…..

-Tsuna-sama! Buenos días n.n –saludo Shinihime

-Shinihime? Bueno-di… Eeeeh?! Tu-tu que haces que el uniforme de Namimori-dijo Asombrado

-Pu-pues yo…-titubeo Shinihime.

De lejos se escucharon unas voces familiares

-Cuantas veces te digo que dejes de perseguirme, estúpido del béisbol!-dijo Gokudera

-Gokudera-kun solo es una coincidencia n.n-dijo Yamamoto

-¡BUENOS DIAS, DÉCIMO!- ¡YO,TSUNA!-saludaron-Gokudera-kun Yamamoto.

-buenos días n.n-saludo Tsuna

-Oh! Quien es esta encantadora chica?-dijo Yamamoto mirando a Shinihime que estaba escondida detrás de Tsuna

-Buenos días Yamamoto…Takeshi-sama, Gokudera… Hayato-sama.. -hizo una educada inclinación

-Sama? Jajajajaja kawaii…demo como sabes mi nombre?-dijo Yamamoto sin entender…

-n.n hay muchas cosas que sé de ustedes guardianes de la lluvia y de la tormenta ¬/¬

-dijo Shinihime un poco asustadiza

A lo lejos se acercaba un joven de cabello plateado muy moreno.

-¡EXTREMO!¡HOLA, SAWADA!-saludo Ryohei

-¡oni-san! Buenos días-saludo nuevamente

-y quien es ella?-Pregunto Ryohei.

-*No entiendo porque se vuelve asustadiza…*pensó Tsuna.

-Y-yo-yo soy Shi-shini-hi-hime Vall-diere…mucho gusto n.n-dijo Shinihime todavía seguía detrás de Tsuna.

-Etto… *Espero que kyoko-chan no este por aquí que pensara si me ve con ella TT^TT* les explicare luego cuando todos estemos reunidos….

-Bueno…como ya saben su nombre… iré directo al grano, ella también pertenece a la familia Vongola...-dijo Tsuna pero fue interrumpido

-¡QUEE ESTA DICIENDO DÉCIMO!? ..¿ HAAA? JAJAJAJA?!... ¡NO ENTIENDI NADA, EXTREMO!-DIJO Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei respectivamente….

-Bueno…yo solo he venido a proteger al Décimo y a los guardianes ¡Gomenasai! – Se inclinó-…mejor dicho he venido por órdenes del Noveno y de Iemitsu-sama n.n-Dijo Shinihime….-…-

* * *

En el salón de clase….

Tsuna aun sentía curiosidad por Shinihime, como… a que le trajo aquí… o cómo fue que consiguió información sobre los guardianes y muchas cosas sobre el estilo….ya que el también sentía que habría algo extraño en Shinihime…

…poco después…Shinihime fue a buscar a Tsuna.

-Tsuna-sama ¿podemos comer solos en la azotea-pregunto tímidamente Shinihime mirando a Tsuna.

Tsuna en un primer lugar se aseguró que su Kyoko-chan no estuviera cerca para malinterpretar la situación.

-Está bien, vamos-aceptó aliviado.

Tsuna se disculpo con Gokudera, Yamamoto y el chico de pelo gris, llamado Ryohei y subió con Shinihime a la azotea. Lo que Tsuna no percibía era que estaban siendo seguidos por una sigilosa sombra.

* * *

**características**** del personaje:**

-Ella al principio es asustadiza.

-Tiene el cabello de color negro.

-Tiene los pechos muy grandes.

Espero que les simpatice el personaje *.*

...Acabe el primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado n.n Ah y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews!

Ciao-ciao


	2. Capitulo 2 ¿¡Arcobaleno?

Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, me voy a esforzar al máximo como que para sea una buena historia :3

ah y los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen le pertenecen a la gran Akira Amano-sama n.n

* * *

_**Cap.2 Arcobaleno!?**_

Tsuna sentía que algo andaba mal en Shinihime, tan solo preguntarle saciaría su inquietud…pero aunque lo intentase no podía y creo que él pensaba que no debía…aun así…que debería hacer?

-Shinihime…quiero hacerte una pregunta…sé que es algo repentino lo que te voy a decir pero…he notado algo extraño en Reborn cuando te vio… no solo eso sino quien eres realmente?

-Aun no puedo confirmarle mi identidad…pero algo si le voy a decir, yo pertenecía a la familia Vongola desde que tengo memoria…aunque estoy en graves problemas ahora…Tsuna-sama, se que esto es confuso pero quiero que me ayude en algo…

Tsuna se sorprendió un poco…eso si que no se lo esperaba…

-Que cosa? Shinihime…-Dijo Tsuna

-Yo quiero que me ayude a buscar la manera de como liberar mi mald….-Shinihime no término de hablar, porque sintió un dolor fuerte en la cabeza…haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

-Hey..Shinihimeee!? Estas bien-dijo sosteniéndola para que no sufra daño. Pero en el momento que Tsuna sostuvo a Shinihime vio un pacificador negro encadenado en el cuello de Shinihime. Al igual como el que tenía Mammon de los Varia.

-Imposible…¡ES UNA-U-NA ARCOBALENOO!-Dijo asombrado

Tsuna la llevo a la enfermería…recostándola en una camilla como para que se sienta mejor…

-Tsuna-sama, por favor mantenga esto en secreto hasta que sea el momento indicado para decirlo…por favor-suplico Shinihime.

-No te preocupes Shinihime…lo guardare, pero estas segura de esto…?- anuncio Tsuna

-Si… ¬/¬..por favor déjeme sola… ya van a empezar las clases y no quiero que usted pierda clase por mi culpa-Dijo Shinihime mientras intentaba levantarse.

-Shinihime...está bien pero no te esfuerces demasiado, no te preocupes me marchare…pero procura descansar.-Dijo Tsuna tratando de evitar que Shinihime se levante.

-(sonrojada ¬/¬) muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi Tsuna-sama.-dijo

Bueno Tsuna había dejado la habitación, para que Shinihime pueda descansar…aun asi el seguía preocupado por ella y se quedó con la inquietud.

1. Shinihime era una arcobaleno.

2. Ella le quería pedir un favor, el cual Tsuna no recordaba.

3. Tenía que mantener el secreto cueste lo que cueste.

Esta tres cosas le tenía a Tsuna muy angustiado, se la paso pensando en Shinihime toda la clase (no piensen mal, él solo se preocupa por ella.) tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera habían notado algo extraño en Tsuna. Pero en fin, no le comentaron nada.

Poco después las clases habían acabado….

Yamamoto y Gokudera, estaban siguiendo a Tsuna…en serio algo extraño le estaba pasado.

Tsuna fue a la enfermería a ver a Shinihime. Entro y a su sorpresa vio a Shinihime como dulcemente dormía, parecía un angelito XD. Tsuna espero un buen rato hasta que Shinihime despertara…

-uuh? Tsuna-sama?-dijo Shinihime frotándose el ojo.

-Parece que estas bien ahora(suspiro)…bueno que era lo que me tenías que decir…-Dijo Tsuna.

-Ah si quisiera que…-No termino de hablar porque Shinihime había visto algo sospechoso. Ni bien vio eso no dudo en lanzar una navaja de mano que tenía escondido claro que solo apunto a la puerta sin dañar a alguien. Tsuna se estremeció ante la acción de Shinihime.

-Quien anda ahí!?-dijo Shinihime con voz seria

-Te dije que no era buena idea Gokudera...-dijo Yamamoto avergonzado rascándose la cabeza.

-Yamamoto-kun!, Yamamoto-sama?-Dijeron asombrados Tsuna y Shinihime respectivamente.

-Hola Hime-chan! –Dijo Yamamoto entrando a la habitación

-Espera Gokudera-kun también?-Dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-LO SIENTO MUCHO DECIMO! FUE CULPA MIA! Es que lo notaba preocupado y como se fue a la enfermería pensaba que estaba enfermo….-Se disculpó Gokudera mientras ingresaba a la habitación.

-Ah no…solo..vine a ver a Shinihime-Explico Tsuna.

-Oh Hime-chan está enferma?-pregunto Yamamoto acercándose a Shinihime para tocar su frente.

-Y-yo es-estoy bien Yamamoto-sama n/n-Dijo Shinihime.

-Si deseas algo, puedes avisarme…Valldiere-Dijo Gokudera.

-S-sii-afirmo Shinihime mientras estaba tratando de levantarse.

-Ettoo..Gokudera-sama, Yamamoto-sama, pueden dejarme a solas con Tsuna-sama?-Pregunto Shinihime.

-Está bien Hime-chan- dijo eso Yamamoto acariciando la cabeza de Shinihime, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Adios Valldiere-se despidió Gokudera-Decimo lo estaré esperando.

Bueno los dos salieron de la habitación dejando a Tsuna y a Shinihime solos.

-(suspiro)Tsuna-sama, ahora que estamos solos… esto…quiero que me ayude a buscar la manera de como liberar mi maldición…no me queda mucho tiempo…-Dijo Shinihime. Bueno Tsuna no entendió…al principio ¿Maldición? A que se refería… juro haber escuchado esa palabra del arcobaleno Reborn.

-*mucho tiempo*-Pensó Tsuna.-No entiendo muy bien o que me estás diciendo pero hare lo posible por ayudarte-Dijo Tsuna.

-Muchas gracias Tsuna-sama!-dijo Shinihime abrazando a Tsuna, haciendo que Tsuna se sonrojara…(claro que te estén apachurrando con un par de cosotas, a Tsuna a otros le darían sangrado nasal ._.).

-o-ok Shinihime ¬/¬-dijo Tsuna tratando de separarse de Shinihime.(ò.ó)

-Bueno, eso quería saber…ahora si puede marcharse a su casa, no vaya a ser que luego se preocupen por usted n.n.-Dijo Shinihime levantándose.

-Pero que hay de ti…donde dormiras?-pregunto Tsuna

-jajaja Yo estaré bien después de todo soy una arcobaleno…ummh mis investigaciones son concretas, en serio…parece que lo que dicen es cierto…usted se preocupa mucho por las persona sea quien sea.., es por eso que lo admiro, por eso tengo más confianza con usted Tsuna-sama -dijo eso y beso la mejilla de Tsuna -ahora puedes marcharte tranquilo Tsuna-sama. Ese dulce beso hizo que Tsuna abriera los ojos más de lo normal, aparte de sonrojarlo.

-S-si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa…Shinihime-Dijo Tsuna.

-oh…está bien…como usted ordene-dijo Shinihime agarrando su cosas listo para ir con Tsuna.

En otro lado….

-Oh Tsuna y Hime-chan se están demorando mucho…- murmuro Yamamoto.

-(-.-´´) puedes marcharte si quieres yo espero al Decimo-comento Gokudera.

-jaajajaja, espera esos que vienen no son Tsuna y Hime-chan?-dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa.

Y asi se juntaron los 4

-hey Hime-chan, podrias acompañarme a..a.. recoger las pelotas de beisbol, es que no quiero ir solo n.n-Dijo Yamamoto.

-Claro, como usted ordene Yamamoto-sama n.n-costesto Shinihime con una gran sonrisa.

-Demo! Ya es tarde y si te pasa algo Shinihime…-chillo Tsuna.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, yo la protegeré –Dijo Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

-Pero si se queda hasta tarde en donde va a dormir…-dijo Gokudera.

-Puede quedarse en mi casa n.n-exclamo Yamamoto.

- ¬¬ no confio en ti, estúpido del beisbol-gruño Gokudera.

-Yo si confío en Yamamoto-sama-Comento Shinihime.

-B-Bueno Shinihime si te sientes cómoda con él puedes ir, bueno no te puedo prohibir.-dijo Tsuna.

-Muchas gracias Tsuna-sama (hizo una educada inclinación) vamos Yamamoto-sama? debemos apurarnos-dijo Shinihime jalando a Yamamoto.

-o-ok vamos antes de que anochezca-dijo Yamamoto

Yamamoto y Shinihime regresaron al instituto y Gokudera acompaño a Tsuna. Cuando ya les faltaba poco para llegar a la casa de Tsuna, esa sombra misteriosa que los estuvo persiguiendo se acercó a Tsuna tocándole en hombro, haciendo que este volteara. No era nada más y nada menos que…

-donde ha ido esa mujer!?-gruño Hibari

-¡iihh! Hibari-san, q-que ocur…-titubeo Tsuna. Hibari no dejo que Tsuna terminara de hablar, porque inmediatamente lo golpeo con una de sus tonfas.

-Maldito, acabare contigo!-Grito Gokudera sacando su dinamita.

Inesperadamente paro su ataque y bajo sus tonfas.

-Esto solo ha sido un golpe de aviso (advirtió) no quiero que ese herbívoro de Yamamoto Takeshi se acerque a ella-gruño Hibari.

-A ella.?...-antes de que terminara de preguntar, Hibari le interrumpió

-y si le avisas…"_te golpeare hasta la muerte"-_dijo Hibari y luego se marcho.

-ese bastardo!, Decimo le prometo que esto no va a quedar asi! Ya que como su mano derecha no permitiré que haga lo a él le plazca con usted-gruño Gokudera ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Pero aun no entiendo, relaciona a Yamamoto con "ella"-dijo Tsuna.

-Pero tratándose de Hibari, eso no tiene sentido, decimo, quien será esa mujer?-dijo Gokudera

-Aun no lo…un momento *y si se refiere a Shinihime, no, no lo creo pero y si es realmente…* iiiiiih! No puede ser!-grito Tsuna agarrándose la cabeza.

-Que paso decimo lo veo pálido, realmente sabe quien es "ella"?-pregunto Gokudera.

-No lo sé…estoy en dudas…-contesto Tsuna

Por otro lado….Shinihime estaba en la casa de Yamamoto, agradeció a su padre por dejar que se hospede allí por una noche, el padre de Yamamoto le invito su deliciosa comida. Asi que en pocas palabras Shinihime la estaba pasando bien.

-Muchas gracias Yamamoto-sama, es usted muy amable n.n-dijo Shinihime acomodando su tufon para dormir.

-jajaja siento el malentendido de mi padre hime-chan

-no se preocupe Yamamot..-Ella no termino de hablar porque Yamamoto la había abrazado…(/)

-si deseas llamame Takeshi, no te molestes en llamarme con la palabra "sama" si?-dijo Yamamoto separándose ligeramente de Shinihime para que pueda hablar.

-como usted ordene Yamamo…digo Takeshi-kun n.n-Dijo Shinihime separándose de él.

-bueno…se-sera mejor que descanses hime-chan, ma-mañana hay que ir al instituto…-dijo Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la puerta .

-si.. que duermas bien Hime-chan-dijo Yamamoto cerrando la puerta.

En la casa de los Sawada….

-haa!…Oh rayos ahora que hago, espero que Shinihime esté bien, aunque confio en Yamamoto no creo que le haga nada extraño-pensó Tsuna sonrojado

Ni bien Tsuna había abierto la puerta de su cuarto…salió corriendo Lambo seguido por I-pin. Si eran otra vez esos niños ruidosos…seguro Lambo ha hecho algo malo para que I-pin este persiguiéndolo. Pero eso ahora no le importaba tanto, Tsuna estaba demasiado concentrado en Shinihime que olvido a la gente a su alrededor.

-No se supone que los Arcobaleno son los 7 bebes más fuerte de la mafia y también cada uno porta un pacificador que tiene los colores del arcoíris. Eso era lo que entendía Tsuna, porque lo había oído de Reborn, pero Shinihime de donde habrá salido y también comento algo sobre la maldición. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle a Reborn pero eso era el secreto de Shinihime y no debe…porque eso estaría mal aun así el seguía preocupado.

-Hey Tsuna! Tsuna!-dijo Reborn pero como veía que no respondía le tiro un patadon mandándolo a volar.

-ESO DOLIO! REBORN! Por qué hiciste eso?-Se quejó Tsuna.

-con que al fin respondes, te he notado muy preocupado desde que llegas de la escuela, que ha pasado realmente…parece que me estas ocultando algo..-dijo Reborn.

-no es nada de que preocuparse jajajajaja-dijo frotándose la cabeza.

-Donde esta Shinihime?-pregunto

-No eres el único que pregunta por ella Reborn…-dijo entre dientes….

* * *

Fiiin! ._. Creo que este fue un poquito más largo que el anterior espero que les haya gustado n.n

No olviden sus rewievs (TT v TT)


	3. Capitulo 3 Secreto

Oh rayos disculpen la demora gente bonita \ (TTwTT)/… semanas de tareas, no tengo internet…solo actualizo cuando tengo internet… comprendan…

Ah los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen….

Sin más el capítulo…

* * *

**_Cap 3 Secreto_…**

En la casa de Yamamoto….

Cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, ella se levantó de su tufon y fue a la ventana de su habitación, para contemplar la hermosa luna llena…

-Debo de apresurarme…no me queda mucho tiempo…-susurro Shinihime acongojada al momento que estaba viendo su pacificador negro.

-Así que estabas aquí…Valldiere-Dijo Reborn que apareció de la nada, para luego sentarse al lado de la ventana.

-Reborn-san…como me encontró-dijo Shinihime escondiendo su pacificador, para luego secarse las lágrimas.

-eso fue sencillo…..¡hey! quieres entrenar conmigo, sé que solo quieres proteger a Tsuna y a los demás, pero…de eso no quiero hablar como obtuviste información confidencial?-dijo Reborn.

-. . .Entrenaré con usted, pero no le diré nada…-dijo con una mirada seria.

-Está bien…*parece que será difícil sacarte toda la información*(pensó)…entonces…-Dijo Reborn mirando fijamente a Shinihime.

-dejemos las preguntas para luego…vamos a ver si es cierto lo que dicen de usted Reborn-san -dijo Shinihime tratando de salir por la ventana.

-mah! Vamos...espera…. ¿eso es una Katana...?-pregunto Reborn viendo a Shinihime que tenía algo entre sus manos.

-hay muchas cosas que no sabe de mi….-dijo Shinihime con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

* * *

…..Al dia Siguiente…

Shinihime se despertó con mucha energía, hasta ayudo al padre de Yamamoto en la cocina…

En el caso de Tsuna, él no pudo dormir porque estaba muy preocupado por Shinihime, además Reborn no estuvo toda la noche en su casa y no solo eso… que pasaría si lo que dijo Hibari-san se refería a ella, no podía estar más preocupado que eso. Bueno… por un momento trato de olvidarse de aquello, y se alisto para ir al instituto.

-Tsuna! Si te encuentras con Valldiere le dices que quiero hablar con ella…-Dijo Reborn.

-Está bien Reborn…pero para que quieres hablar con Shinihime?-dijo Tsuna mientras estaba comiendo una tostada.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia….-respondió Reborn que ya había acabado su desayuno.

Tsuna no entendía el interés de Reborn hacia Shinihime, bueno como dijo Reborn eso no era de su incumbencia, pero eso no significa tener un poco de curiosidad ¿no?.

-Mama! ya me voy- se despidió Tsuna mientras estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

Saliendo de su casa se encontró con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Shinihime, que estaban esperándolo..…justo cuando Tsuna estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta sale corriendo Lambo…seguido por I-pin.

-Lambo! Devuelva eso! –dijo I-pin.

-NYAJAJAJAJA! ESTO ES DE LAMBO-SAN!-dijo lambo corriendo hacia Shinihime.

-Oye Aléjate de Shinihime estúpida vaca!-gruño gokudera cogiendo a Lambo para luego sacudirlo de un lado a otro, a causa de eso se le cayeron varias cosas de su afro, granadas, un libro de cuentos y algunos dulces.

-kupyaa! Déjame Estupidera!Eso es de Lambo-san!-chillo Lambo.

-Gokudera-sama! No haga eso, va a lastimar a Lambo-sama!-dijo Shinihime cogiendo el brazo de Gokudera, haciendo que Gokudera lo suelte bruscamente, luego de eso Lambo se aferró a Shinihime.

-Eso... es...snif… de Lambo-san Washinime…-dijo Lambo entre llantos abrazando a Shinihime..

-Jajaja Es Shinihime Lambo-sama-dijo riendo tímidamente-pero tiene que devolverlo, escuchando a la pequeña eso no le pertenece así que discúlpese devuélvalo si? -dijo Shinihime acariciando la cabeza de Lambo.

-Está bien Hime…-asintió Lambo devolviendo el dulce a la pequeña I-pin.

Tsuna se sorprendió bastante, normalmente Lambo no haría eso, pero con Shinihime él era bueno y comprensivo…en serio como quisiera que Shinihime estuviera todo el tiempo con Lambo para que este todo el día con el y asi no haga desorden **=(.**

Luego de que Shinihime solucione los problemas de Lambo….

-Bueno Tsuna-sama...tenemos que ir a la escuela no debemos llegar tarde…-dijo Shinihime mirando fijamente a Tsuna.

-s-si...vamos…-dijo Tsuna desviando la mirada.

-Hime-chan, gracias por todo, espero que algún día se repita-dijo Yamamoto con un gran sonrisa.

-Cuando usted quiera Takeshi…-dijo Shinihime con una gran sonrisa…

-jum!...Eso no pasara estúpido del beisbol ¬¬ Valldiere debe estar en un lugar apropiado para una mujer-gruño Gokudera.

Shinihime disfrutaba como Yamamoto y Gokudera, se llevaban muy bien...bueno eso era lo que ella pensaba...caminaron unos metros más y se encontraron con Haru. Luego del Saludo matutino…

-Quien es ella Tsuna-san?-pregunto Haru por Shinihime, que estaba conversando con Yamamoto.

-Ah ella…se llama Shinihime, es una amiga mía, por ahora está viviendo en mi casa-dijo, para evitar más preguntas obviamente Tsuna había mentido a Haru.

-Hola Hime-chan mucho gusto Soy Miura Haru-dijo Haru estrechando su mano. Eso hizo que Shinihime se escondiera detrás de Yamamoto.

-Ah! Lo siento Haru, ella es tímida al principio, dale tiempo hasta que se acostumbre… -comento Tsuna al ver que Haru se puso un poco triste por la reacción de Shinihime.

-Y-yo lo siento mucho Ha-haru-san…solo que yo no hablo con nadie al menos que sea un guardián -dijo Shinihime separándose ligeramente de Yamamoto.

-*guardián…*(pensó esa palabrita le hizo recordar algo…)*no te disculpes Shinihime-chan, seamos amigas si?-dijo Haru agarrando las manos de Shinihime.

Shinihime se asustó un poco, por la reacción de Haru, pero luego sonrió al ver que Haru no tenía malas intenciones.

-hey, estúpido del beisbol, no le has hecho nada extraño a Valldiere no?-Gruño Gokudera.

-(sonrojado) haa? Jajaajaja cómo crees!?-bufo Yamamoto mientras miraba de reojo a Shinihime como conversaba con Haru.

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun... -dijo una chica de cabello corto color castaño, mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-kyo-kyoko-chan!-Dijo Tsuna sorprendido.

-n_n, ella no es Shinihime de la clase 2B?-dijo Kyoko mirando a Shinihime.

-jajaja (rió nervioso) parece que la conoces kyoko-chan.-dijo Tsuna un poco nervioso.

-he oído hablar de ella, en la escuela todos hablan de ella, y en especial cuando está contigo Tsuna-kun.-dijo Kyoko con una tierna sonrisa.

-*._. nooo!... kyoko-chan está malinterpretando todo lo que dicen*-pensó Tsuna

justo cuando Tsuna iba a explicarle a Kyoko, ella fue donde Shinihime, claro que se presentó y todo eso, Shinihime se estaba desenvolviendo un poco y así estuvieron conversando hasta que llegaron al instituto, y se dieron una gran sorpresa, todo el comité disciplinario estaba inspeccionando la entrada. Tsuna se puso pálido, ya que se acordó de la amenaza de Hibari-san. Y rogaba que no sea Shinihime, la persona que él decía.

Shinihime al ver toda esa gente se aferró de la primera persona que estaba a su costado...Yamamoto... Tsuna al ver eso se espantó, y trato de calmar a Shinihime, para que ella se separe de Yamamoto, Tsuna entendía que tenía miedo, estaba claro que los del comité disciplinario intimidan siempre... Pero al momento que trataban de separar a Shinihime de Yamamoto estaban haciendo escandalo…si mucho escándalo. El presidente del comité disciplinario se dio cuenta, que ese montón de herbívoros estaba haciendo mucho escándalo. (._. ). Luego de tanto jaleo Shinihime se separó de Yamamoto y continuaron con su rumbo…ahora el reto era pasar por la entrada.

-q-que miedo, esa gente me da miedo Tsuna-sama-dijo Shinihime.

- Shinihime…me-mejor porque no vas conmigo, así tendrás más confianza y no te asustaras…ustedes vayan adelantándose Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto acompañen a Kyoko si?-dijo Tsuna.

Tsuna no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, estaba poniendo su vida en peligro, además Kyoko estaba observando todo lo que él hacía.

-Si-respondieron los dos.

Y así Tsuna acompaño a Shinihime…. Ya les faltaba poco para acabar de pasar por esa intimidante multitud, como veía que Shinihime ya se sentía mejor, Tsuna se adelantó unos pasos más, pero a su mala suerte se encuentran con Hibari que se había parado frente a él.

-iih! Hibari-san bu-buenos días-dijo Tsuna tratando de evitar a Hibari.

-Oh diablos! Shinihime está atrás!...-dijo Tsuna agarrándose la cabeza, al ver a Hibari que se estaba dirigiendo a Shinihime.

-oh! *él es el guardián de la nube* Buenos días Hibari… Kyoya-sama-dijo Shinihime haciendo una educada inclinación.

-...hola...-respondió Hibari con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Después que ella saludo a Hibari. Tsuna jalo a Shinihime huyendo de Hibari lo más rápido posible.

Al momento que Tsuna volteo para ver a Hibari, noto una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios…Esa sonrisa no le daba buena espina. ._.

Shinihime y Tsuna ingresaron al instituto... luego de eso, cada uno regreso a su respectivo salón...hasta que terminaron las clases, para luego de ahí, ir a comer a la azotea.

-Ah!, Shinihime Reborn me dijo que quería hablar contigo...no sé el motivo…pero me dijo que te avisara…-Dijo Tsuna mientras abría su obento.

-Está bien Tsuna-sama….-dijo Shinihime dijo con una gran sonrisa. Cuando acabaron de almorzar…

-Shinihime….podrías mostrarme tu pacificador….-susurro en el oído de Shinihime.

Shinihime al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de golpe…pero no respondió…se mantuvo callada.

Cuando sonó el timbre…ya todos estaban ingresando a su aulas, hasta que…

-Tsuna-sama…me disculpara por esto… aunque…no hago esto mucho-Dijo Shinihime acercándose a Tsuna…Tsuna no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, ella lo abraso para luego golpearlo fuertemente en la nuca haciendo que este se desmayara...

-espero no haberlo golpeado muy fuerte…-dijo la joven

Shinihime llevo a Tsuna a un lugar apartado de la escuela…a donde nadie iría…a la sala de recepción…

-itatatatai..! iih! Este lugar…!-dijo Tsuna asombrado al momento que se estaba levantando del pequeño sillón, luego de eso vio a Shinihime que estaba parada al frente de él…

-Tsuna-sama lo siento mucho…creo que lo golpee muy fuerte…al ver que no reaccionaba pensé que lo había matado…bueno no estamos para hablar de eso…lo hice para poder enseñarle mi pacificador…además he hecho una barrera…ningún Arcobaleno podrá acercarse, en especial Reborn…-dijo Shinihime.

-Shinihime es por eso que…no quisiste en ese momento….

-no me quise arriesgar tome…tenía que guardar mi secreto…-dijo Shinihime dándole su pequeño pacificador negro…o eso parecía serlo…cuando Tsuna lo observo bien no era de color negro…era un color rojo oscuro, similar al dela sangre, pero era tan oscuro que ese asemejaba al color negro…Tsuna se sorprendió bastante…Shinihime que era en realidad…

-Bueno esto es muy repentino, ahora sabe demasiado, ya puede sacar sus conclusiones…yo… soy una asesina…Tsuna-sama-dijo eso sacando su katana de la nada, podría decirse que lo escondía mediante una ilusión…cuando hizo eso también se observó que tenía tres anillos muy extraños…

-Iiiiih!-chillo..

Tsuna se Ruborizo, por un momento él pensó que ella lo iba a matar, pero solo lo saco para mostrarle…haciendo que respire aliviado.

-Shinihime…porque a mi…-dijo Tsuna sorprendido…-devolviéndole su pacificador.

-aun no lo sé me estoy arriesgando demasiado, será porque…creo en usted…^-^-Dijo Shinihime guardando su Pacificador…

-….No se supone que ahora deberían estar en clase….

-Hibari-san! Este nosotros…yo…-titubeo Tsuna agarrándose la cabeza.

-*mierda…me olvide de él… cuanto tiempo estuvo alli!... No tengo otra opción* Hibari-sama…esto…..-dijo Shinihime, Hibari volteo inmediatamente a ver a Shinihime…

-Fue culpa mía...yo…-dijo acercándose a Hibari, Hibari frunció el ceño…Shinihime miro fijamente al guardián, luego de eso ella toco su frente con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que este se desmayara…

-IIIH! Shinihime que has hecho!-grito Tsuna, al momento que Hibari se desmayó..

-Oh esto es temporal...vámonos antes que despierte…no se preocupe solo pensara que es un sueño…-dijo Shinihime cargando el cuerpo del guardián sobre su espalda, recostándolo en el pequeño sillón…

-ahora que lo pienso hubiera hecho este método con usted…(._.)-Rio tímidamente Shinihime...

Shinihime y Tsuna salieron de la sala de recepción, Tsuna estaba asustado, por poco Hibari-san lo descubre, bueno cada uno regreso a su respectivo salón…hasta que terminaron las clases (que poco dura las clases… así debería ser TT_TT), y toco el timbre de la salida….Al salir del instituto se reunieron los mismos de siempre Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna y Shinihime. Tsuna se disculpó, ya en esa oportunidad Tsuna quería ir solo con Shinihime.

-Shinihime...tenemos que apuramos, Reborn dijo que quería hablar contigo…Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto nosotros…tenemos prisa…no voy poder acompañarlos chicos-dijo Tsuna.

-no te preocupes Tsuna cuídala si?-dijo Yamamoto.

-cuídese Decimo-comento Gokudera-Usted también Valldiere….

-está bien adiós Gokudera-kun Yamamoto-dijo Tsuna ya listo para irse….

-hasta luego-se despidió Shinihime dándoles un beso en la mejilla a los guardianes, haciendo que estos se sonrojen

-….

* * *

En la casa de los Sawada…..

-Ya llegué! Reborn…aquí esta Shinihime-dijo Tsuna cerrando la puerta de su casa, en compañía de Shinihime…

-Te has demorado bastante Tsuna…gracias por traer a Valldiere…-dijo Reborn mirando a Shinihime…

-Hola… un gusto verlo Reborn-san…-saludo

-lo mismo digo Valldiere…Ahora que están los dos quiero proponerte algo Valldiere…..

* * *

:3 Acabe el tercer capitulo creo que lo hice más largo *7* bueno esto es para compensarlo, espero que les guste…acepto cualquier reclamo o consulta XD… no olviden sus Reviews XP

Ciao-ciao -w-


	4. Capitulo 4 Propuesta

Siii…! Esta vez subiré dos episodios :3 bueno…no digo más disfrútenlo xD

Ah los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen TTvTT

* * *

**_Capítulo 4 Propuesta_**

En la casa de los Sawada…..

-¡Ya llegué!... Reborn…aquí esta Shinihime-dijo Tsuna cerrando la puerta de su casa, en compañía de Shinihime…

-Te has demorado bastante Tsuna…gracias por traer a Valldiere…-dijo Reborn mirando a Shinihime…

-Hola… un gusto verlo Reborn-san…-saludo

-lo mismo digo Valldiere…Ahora que están los dos quiero proponerte algo Valldiere…..

-qué cosa Reborn-san…?-pregunto Shinihime.

-En donde has estado durmiendo todos estos días…-pregunto Reborn

-Aver..aver… en la escuela..., en la casa de Yamamoto-sama…-respondió.

-Qué tal si vives por unos días en esta casa, hasta que encuentre a alguien que se encarge de ti….no te preocupes, ya que estarás cerca de este perdedor…-dijo Reborn mirando a Tsuna.

-Reborn! Así que era eso lo que querías hablar con ella-chillo Tsuna, pero suspiro al ver que no se trataba del secreto de Shinihime…

-Es-esta bien… n.n

En pocas palabras Reborn había pedido a Shinihime que se quedara en la casa de Tsuna ya que por una parte no quería que vuelva a dormir en la escuela, además por otro lado ella protegería a Tsuna, y luego de la cena que tuvieron, Reborn llevo a Shinihime a un lugar apartado… mejor dicho al cuarto de Tsuna XD.

-Valldiere, volvamos a entrenar…-dijo Reborn, que estaba parado en la ventana del cuarto de Tsuna.

–n.n por supuesto Reborn-san….-dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y ambos salieron por la ventana para que nadie se dé cuenta y armen tanto alboroto. Tsuna se había dado cuenta que Reborn parecía estar interesado en Shinihime…Se habrá enterado que también ella es una Arcobaleno…

….en otro lado…después del duro entrenamiento…

-Valldiere, no lo entiendo pero, tengo la sensación de que me estas ocultando algo…-dijo Reborn

- ¬/¬ que le hace pensar eso?!-Dijo con voz seria.

-…..volvamos hiciste un gran trabajo…si sigues así, cumpliré con mi promesa-dijo Reborn mientras se estaba acomodando el sombrero…

-s-si….eso espero

* * *

A la mañana siguiente….

-*oh rayos no debí quedarme hasta tarde….estoy muy cansada…*-pensó Shinihime mientras se estaba alistando.

-Reborn! Shinihime dijo que se sentía cómoda si dormía con Lambo e I-pin no era necesario comprar otra cama como la mía.-se quejó Tsuna.

-Tienes que tratar bien a los miembros de tu familia Tsuna, ese es el deber de un jefe, además ella es una señorita-dijo Reborn comiendo el desayuno de Tsuna.

-¡REBORN! -gritó Tsuna mirando su plato vacío.

-como dicen _ En el mundo de la Mafia cada hombre consigue su propia comida. El pájaro que madruga se lleva el gusano_. Has un esfuerzo por cambiar un poco sino serás siempre el Dame-Tsuna…-comento el Arcobaleno con indiferencia…

Bianchi pone frente a Tsuna un pastel morado con algunos bichos aplastados alrededor del pastel.

-Come esto, Tsuna-dijo Bianchi poniendo el pastel frente a Tsuna.

-N-No, gra-gracias-respondió Tsuna moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro.

-No seas muy exigente Tsuna-comento el Arcobaleno.

-No te preocupes Tsu-kun te prepararé otro plato-dijo la mama de Tsuna.

Shinihime tomo su nueva cartera que Reborn había comprado con la plata de Tsuna

-no vas a tomar algo...todavía es temprano….-pregunto Tsuna al ver que Shinihime se estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, para irse al instituto.

- No se preocupe estaré bien..n.n- respondió-yo me voy adelantando

Shinihime se marchó al instituto….luego de eso Tsuna también se fue

-*no sé por qué, pero creo que va a pasar algo extraño*-pensó Tsuna mientras se dirigía con al Instituto.

Como todas sus mañanas Tsuna se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto, Yamamoto se percató que Shinihime no estaba con Tsuna.

-Tsuna, donde esta Shinihime?…-pregunto Yamamoto al darse cuenta que ella no estaba con él.

-veras… ella se marchó temprano…estoy preocupado… ya que ella no ha desayunado-respondió Tsuna.

-oh! Bueno mi padre le envió esto-dijo Yamamoto enseñando el obento a Tsuna-espero que este bien creo que mi Shinihime le agrada a mi padre….

-No era de esperarse….-dijo Tsuna

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se toparon con ella…Tsuna noto que ella estaba muy preocupada…Luego del saludo matutino…después de eso Tsuna jalo a Shinihime un poco lejos de los demás…

-Shinihime, que sucede…no te veo bien…-pregunto Tsuna

-Tsuna-sama….he per-perdido mi… pa-pacificador-titubeo Shinihime entre llantos…

-¡QUE HICISTE QUEEE!*oh rayos si no nos damos prisa caerá en manos equivocadas…*(pensó) no te preocupes Shinihime, te ayudaremos a buscarlo… dijo Tsuna, haciendo que Shinihime lo abrace, y ese abrazo provoco un sonrojo por parte de Tsuna.

-muchas gracias Tsuna-sama…bien separémonos entonces…

* * *

… FLASH BACK ….

-uuaaah (bostezo) que buena siesta…bueno será mejor irme rápido antes de que venga alguien -dijo Shinihime. Ella se alisto lo más rápido posible y salió corriendo de ahí…a causa de eso se chocó con Hibari (oh rayos.. ._.), que estaba dirigiéndose a ese mismo lugar, producto de ese choque se le cayeron algunas cosas contando a su pacificador, recogió sus cosas lo más rápido posible y se disculpó...

-Discúlpeme Hibari….Kyoya-sama-dijo eso cuando ya se había levantado.

Hibari la tomo del brazo haciendo que ella de casualidad suelte su pequeño pacificador.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Hibari con voz ronca.

Pero ella del miedo no respondió y forcejeó su brazo para poder Salir y ratitos después lo consiguió…pero lamentablemente olvido algo muy, muy importante su pacificador…Shinihime se había marchado….Hibari había notado que algo se le cayó a Shinihime lo observo por un momento, y recordó que eso también tenía el bebe Reborn … luego de eso guardarlo en su bolsillo.

-wow…Esa herbívora es muy interesante…-dijo Hibari…

Y es así como Shinihime perdió su pacificador… (._.)"

…...FIN DEL FLASH BACK …..

* * *

Mientas tanto Tsuna y los demás estaban buscando el pacificador de Shinihime…sonó el timbre…eso significaba que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar…todos estaban reunidos…

-oh rayos no lo encontré…-dijo Shinihime-Ustedes vayan a su salón yo seguiré buscando…

-Hime-chan las clases están a punto de comenzar….que tan importante es ese "objeto"?…-Dijo Yamamoto…

-Es más importante que mi vida Yamamoto-sama… ustedes entren a su clase ya se en donde puede estar n.n-dijo Shinihime…

-estarás bien tu sola?-dijo Yamamoto.

Shinihime asintió ya preparada para ir a ese lugar.

Los chicos ingresaron a su clase y mientras que ella estaba buscando como loca su pacificador… -.- mejor dicho estaba perdiendo clase…

-diablos recuerda…Shinihime!donde fue la última vez que lo viste… …espera…antes que me diera cuenta , que no tenía mi pacificador, me encontré con Hibari-sama, cerca de la sala de recepción...creo que se me habrá caído por ahí…diablos que descuidada soy….espero que aun siga allí…..-dijo Shinihime para sí misma.

Cuando Shinihime se estaba dirigiendo a la sala de recepción se encontró con Lambo…¡¿LAMBO?!...

-Lambo-sama? qué sucedió además… Qué hace usted aquí!?-dijo Shinihime, viendo a Lambo que estaba llorando, al ver eso se arrodillo y recogió Lambo.

-Lambo-san…estaba ..snif buscando a Hime-chan para jugar…pero ese monstruo me-me golpeo…en ese momento vi que ese monstruo tenía un caramelo de color negro… snif en sus manos...no me lo quiso dar…-respondió lambo entre llantos..

-monstruo?! Espera…caramelo color negro *no se referirá a mi pacificador*(penso) Lambo-sama me puedes decir quién era y en donde estaba….-dijo con voz seria….

-Lambo-san no se acuerda…..-respondió.

-rayos…*quien podrá ser*(pensó)...

Shinihime fue junto con Lambo a la "sala de recepción" cuando entraron se encontraron con una persona inesperada….

* * *

*7* adivinen quien será esa persona x3, hasta el proximo capitulo...!

Ciao ciao -w-


	5. Capitulo 5 Encuentro Inesperado

Jiji gracias por los reviews me bridan inspiración, sorry por la demora TT_TT...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen

Sin más el cap.

* * *

**_Capítulo 5 Encuentro inesperado…_**

-sala de Recepción-

-No se supone que ahora deberías estar en clase.. ¿Qué haces aquí…señorita Arcobaleno?-dijo Hibari que estaba detrás de Shinihime.

¿"Arcobaleno"? Esa palabra hizo temblar a Shinihime…cómo es posible que él también sepa de eso….ahora no era momento de formular preguntas, pero aun así ella seguía con la intriga. Luego de eso, Shinihime sintió unas manos frías tocando su hombro, que hizo que ella volteara…

-Hibari-sama..!?...-dijo Shinihime sorprendida.

-Kupyaaa! Es el monstruo Hime-chan!-Chillo Lambo saliéndose de los brazos de Shinihime para poder escapar, claro que a Hibari no le agrado ese comentario…

-Lambo-sama vuelva aquí!-grito Shinihime, y fue en busca del bovino, pero Hibari la detuvo con sus tonfas…haciendo que ella parara en seco.

-Te he hecho una pregunta…que haces aquí…?-gruño Hibari molesto…

Shinihime no entendía la actitud del guardián, está bien que estaba molesto, pero eso no era motivo para desquitarse con ella…

-Y-yo... s-solo buscaba mi…mi...-Titubeo Shinihime, claro como no lo va a hacer, si él la estaba intimidando con su mirada...si con esa mirada de pocos amigos... pero al momento que Shinihime vio su mano se dio cuenta que él era la persona que había cogido su pacificador…

-¿Qué hace usted con eso?….¿dónde lo ha encontrado? Devuélvamelo!…-Dijo Shinihime viendo fijamente al guardián….

-hoo… con que se te está quitando la timidez…eh?-dijo Hibari

Shinihime desvió la mirada….trataba de no hacer contacto visual.

-si quieres esto de vuelta, tendrás que hace lo que yo te diga….-dijo Hibari con un sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Si... esa sonrisa sádica que todos conocen... :3

A ella no le importaba lo que el guardián pudiera hacer con ella, lo más importante era su pacificador….

-Está bien como usted ordene Hibari-sama….-dijo Shinihime con voz seria, parecía que Shinihime estaba dispuesta a todo, si a todo…, según ella en el buen sentido de la palabra...Hibari clavo sus ojos en Shinihime….

-parece que me estas entendiendo….-Dijo Hibari acercándose poco a poco, al momento que él hacía eso Shinihime retrocedía…y sin darse cuenta llego a una habitación de la sala de recepción, (jajajaja! ¿Habitación?) Donde allí pudo arrinconarla contra la pared….cerrando bruscamente la puerta con su pie.

-piensas que no me acuerdo…cierto? Sé que eres un Arcobaleno...que pasaría si el bebé Reborn se entera...de tu situación.-Dijo Hibari.

Shinihime al principio no entendía, pero luego se acordó de que ella había desmayado a Hibari, cuando estaba conversando con Tsuna…pero eso se supone que no iba a recordar…¿En que se equivocó?

-Lo-siento mucho H-hibari-sama, por favor no comente nada a nadie…-suplico Shinihime.

-Eso te costara mucho… que me das a cambio….-susurro Hibari en el oído de Shinihime, mejor dicho estaba haciendo un trato.

-…no lo sé… qué es lo que desea usted de mi….-dijo Shinihime con voz seria mirando fijamente al guardián.

-deseo tanto de ti…que no me decido…ah por cierto aun no me has dicho tu nombre Arcobaleno...-Susurro a su oído.

-Como sabe usted que soy un Arcobaleno? Hibari-sama….!- reclamo Shinihime.

Ella estaba desesperada, no entendía porque Hibari estaba interesado en ella, Eso le molestaba mucho...¿por qué todo le pasa a ella?

-Es de mala educación responder una pregunta con otra ¬¬- gruño Hibari.

Ella Estaba tratando con Hibari, a Shinihime no le quedaba otra…tenía que hacerle caso después de todo es un guardián y no tenía que rechistar, solo tiene que mantener su posición...

-Yo s-soy Shinihime Valldiere,….. Hibari-sama….p-por favor devuélvame mi p-pacificador .-titubeo la joven .

Shinihime estaba teniendo mucha paciencia, muuuucha paciencia con el guardián…ya que si no fuera un guardián, quien sabría que había podido hacer…

-*con esto no es suficiente…*(pensó), tu pacificador, o lo que sea se quedara conmigo….-dijo Hibari aferrándose más a Shinihime, hasta que llego a rosar con sus senos….

Hibari miro de pies a cabeza a Shinihime, sin deshacer esa sonrisa perversa.

-ya sé que es lo que quiero…-dijo.

-pe-pero eso no es justo...devuel….-Ella no termino de hablar porque, Hibari la había besado bruscamente abriendo su boca, antes de que ella dijera otra palabra...Que! Hibari besándola? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, pero por un momento ella también estaba disfrutando del beso, pero no lo entendía...¿por qué?

Hibari había dejado de besarla, para luego morder su cuello...

-ah! ...Takeshi...ayúdeme...-murmuro Shinihime con un hilo de voz.

Lamentablemente Hibari la había escuchado y se detuvo...

-Yamamoto Takeshi...-gruño Molesto-...Él ya no te tocara..¿¡Entendiste!?...

-Tú no me puedes obligar! Él es mil veces mejor que tú! Él es amable y tu eres cruel!-dijo molesta, ella estaba pensando en una forma de escapar, así que sería mejor, hacerlo enojar un poco.

Hibari se amargo...

-Cruel!? Verás lo que es cruel!-gruño Hibari agarrando posesivamente el mentón de la joven-...después de "esto" él no te volverá a tocar...

Creo no fue una buena idea hacer enojar a Hibari, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría...

Hibari elevo el mentón y agacho la cabeza para que así pueda morder su cuello, ignorando los quejidos de Shinihime, él la mordía a su manera, disfrutaba cada segundo lo que hacía.

...

-no…d-detente…Ah!..(Gimió)- al momento que Hibari estaba mordiendo con más fuerza...y no solo eso...él la estaba tocando indebidamente, pero lo más asombroso es que a Shinihime le gustaba...aun así ella tiene su orgullo y no puede permitir eso...pero...sin o con su consentimiento ella no podía hacer nada...

-Déjate llevar…es una orden….-Dijo Hibari con voz ronca… mientras estaba mordiendo su cuello…al momento que estaba haciendo eso…su objetivo era esa blusa blanca que cubría sus senos…Hibari tocaba los senos de Shinihime sobre la tela blanca, se sentía bien tocarlos...eran suaves

Hibari se detuvo.

Por el momento parecía que había terminado...pero solo era el comienzo. Él estaba excitado?...Hibari se desabotono la camisa, para luego quitárselo y tirarlo al suelo.

-Q-que haces?-pregunto la joven, al ver que Hibari estaba sacando unas esposas que estaba guardado en su bolsillo.

-...No querías que fuera cruel contigo...-respondió fríamente el guardián.

Hibari apreso sus muñecas.

Shinihime apresada sin que pueda hacer nada ahora si era difícil escapar...Hibari empezó a desabotonar la blusa de Shinihime, pero como no quería esperar más, abrió la blusa agresivamente, así sacando algunos botones de su lugar, para poder exhibir el sostén negro de la joven.

-N-no! M-mi blusa!-grito Shinihime al momento que Hibari hizo eso.

-Te conseguiré otra...-susurro a oído de Shinihime, aferrándose a Shinihime

Y es así como empezó su juego...tocaba y apretujaba los senos de Shinihime, ella con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, se resignó...después de todo iba a perder su virginidad con Hibari...Eso era injusto.

Las manos de Hibari bajaban poco a poco...acariciaba las piernas de la joven...no solo las piernas, también las nalgas...El llego a alzar la pequeña falda escolar...En poca palabras quería tener sexo con ella….(que pervertido ò.ó) y peor aún en el instituto...Hibari se aferró a ella, haciendo el contacto...Shinihime estaba sintiendo la erección del guardián...justo cuando esto se iba a poner mejor...bueeno...para Hibari, una personita se interpuso en su camino.

- Esta usted allí?...kyo-san -dijo Kusakabe tocando la puerta, porque había escuchado algo "extraño" en esa habitación...

Hibari, se separó bruscamente de Shinihime lanzado un gruñido.

-maldito Kusakabe….-gruño Hibari, recogiendo su camisa para luego ponérsela.-*justo cuando esto se iba a poner mejor*(pensó)

Sii...Kusakabe iba a morir, como era posible que interrumpiera su momento de placer, bueno él lo disfrutaba más que Shinihime. Quien hubiera sabido hasta donde hubiera llegado Hibari sin esa interrupción…

-Quédate aquí...ahora vuelvo...-ordeno el guardián, que ya se había arreglado, bueno al menos un poco.

Cuando Hibari fue a golpear a Kusakabe, no bastaba perder de vista un solo segundo, para que Shinihime desapareciera…ella se escapó por la ventana como pudo, aún seguía apresada. Cuando Hibari regreso, se sorprendió bastante…esa hervidora guardaba muchos As bajo la manga, pero aun así estaba apresada...él tenía la llave y no solo eso también su pacificador mejor dicho ella iba a volver…y esta vez no se va a escapar otra vez...se iba a divertir...

-Cada vez se pone interesante….Valldiere…-dijo Hibari, mirando el pacificador de la joven.

En otro lado…

-Ese maldito pervertido, ¿cómo es posible que sea un guardián?...por un momento pensé lo peor...gracias Kusakabe-san... TT_TT...bueno tengo que sacarme estas esposas...felizmente traje unos imperdibles -dijo Shinihime dirigiéndose al baño de damas.

Pero Shinihime era una persona astuta...sacarse esas esposas era demasiado fácil para ella... No era necesario palparse para saber que tenía una marca roja en su cuello.

-Diablos! …ahora como le explico a Tsuna-sama…espera….mi pacificador…¡no lo tengo!...noooo!…todo por nada. Lambo-sama...tengo que encontrarlo...puede que le pase algo...estando cerca de ese monstruo-dijo Shinihime.

* * *

…En el salón de clases..

…..más tarde cuando las clases acabaron….Shinihime fue a buscar a Tsuna.

-Shinihime! Lo encontraste?-pregunto Tsuna.

-no…bueno…sí...pero….-titubeaba Shinihime.

-ha pasado algo?...-pregunto Tsuna, él había notado algo extraño en Shinihime, ella era tímida, pero no tanto, para llegar al extremo de tartamudear.

-No….nada importante, solo cosas extrañas (sonrojada)... pero sé que está a salvo….-dijo Shinihime lanzando un suspiro…

-Shinihime que te ha pasado en el cuello?-pregunto Tsuna, que se había dado cuenta de la marca roja que escondía Shinihime con su cabello.

-n-nada! No me ha pasado nada..!-dijo Shinihime preocupada.

Diablos ahora su jefe se ha dado cuenta, solo falta que se den cuenta los demás.

* * *

Luego de que acabaran las clases, Shinihime se fue con Yamamoto ya que Tsuna se quedó en el salón limpiando porque Lambo había hecho mucho desorden en ese lugar, Gokudera no lo quiso dejar solo... ya que él era su mano derecha tenía que ayudarlo y todo eso….que coincidencia, Shinihime y Yamamoto solos...

-Shinihime…¿ dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-pregunto Yamamoto.

-E-eso es una larga historia Takeshi….s-será mejor no hablar de eso...-dijo con una media sonrisa, desviando la mirada.

Yamamoto agarro la mano de Shinihime, provocando un leve sonrojo a la joven…Shinihime miro fijamente a Yamamoto…eso si no se lo esperaba.

-E-eso…lo hago para que no perderte de vista (sonrojado)-dijo Yamamoto.

Shinihime le devolvió el apretón…

-No me tiene que explicar nada Takeshi….

En un poste estaba posado un pajarito, que estaba observando a los jóvenes, mejor dicho estaba espiando..… luego ese pequeño, se fue cantando el himno de Namimori(sii ya saben a quién me refiero..)

Por otro lado…

-así que eso sucede…le dije al herbívoro de Sawada que lo vigile..."_lo golpeare hasta la muerte"-_gruñoHibari-…he perdido demasiado tiempo...

Hibari estaba en persecución de Shinihime y Yamamoto, pero hubo un obstáculo…. se encontró con Reborn…

-Hibari, tengo algo que proponerte….-dijo Reborn que había aparecido de la nada

-no tengo tiempo ahora…tengo que "golpear hasta la muerte" a alguien….-gruño Hibari

-Es Shinihime….-dijo Reborn

-...estoy apurado…-Dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas…

-Es precisamente de quien quería hablar…-dijo Reborn

Hibari bajo sus tonfas y escucho al bebe….

…...

-…estas seguro de esto…quieres que vigile a esa herbívora?…-Dijo Hibari con seriedad...

-si….sería mejor que lo hagas tu… -Termino de hablar Reborn para así poder marcharse…

-Tsuna con esto es suficiente…espero que ejerzas tu posición como líder ante esta complicada situación…-dijo Reborn, que ya se había alejado de Hibari…

-hmm…Lo que yo quiera….-pensó Hibari- es todo por hoy...mañana será interesante...

* * *

o.o Hibari cuidando a Shinihime jajajaja que buen chiste._., bueno tal vez Reborn habrá cometido un grave error al hacer eso. Claro porque Hibari es Hibari! y quien sabe lo que puede el hacer con ella… como se lo tomará Shinihime….después de lo que paso con Hibari...

ciao-ciao -w-


	6. Capitulo 6 Intensiones de Hibari

Jajajjajaa si…es una locura, lo que acaba de hacer Reborn, pero bueno por algo lo habrá hecho….no?

Sin más el capitulo

* * *

**_Capítulo 6 Intensiones de Hibari_**

Yamamoto acompaño a Shinihime hasta la puerta de la casa de la familia Sawada, era un poco de exageración, ya que él no quería que una chica tan linda...este andando sola, puede que pase algo…ustedes ya saben ._.

-Gracias Takeshi, es usted muy amable...-dijo Shinihime con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajajaja deja de formalidades que me está dando vergüenza-dijo Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza…

-bueno será mejor irme, cuídate...Hime-chan...-dijo Yamamoto abrasando a Shinihime. Shinihime se sorprendió por la actitud del guardián. Ella le devolvió el abraso…Yamamoto estuvo a punto de besar a Shinihime pero lamentablemente lambo interrumpió (…que molestia… ¬¬)

-Nyajajaja! Lambo-san está aquí!-dijo Lambo abriendo la puerta de golpe

Es la primera vez que Yamamoto sintió que lambo se estaba volviendo una molestia,(Jajaja recién se da cuenta!)…

-Hey Yamamoto que haces con Hime-chan?-pregunto el bovino curioso viendo a Yamamoto cerca de Shinihime.

Yamamoto al darse cuenta que estaba muy, pero muy cerca de Shinihime, se separó de ella sonrojado…

-Ah...este….Jajajajaja! Nada de otro mundo…-respondió Yamamoto con algo de vergüenza.

-Lambo-sama volvamos adentro si?...-comento Shinihime-Adiós Takeshi…hasta mañana...-dijo cerrando la puerta.

Ella no se percató que Reborn había observado todo lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo…

-...esto se pondrá interesante…-dijo Reborn que estaba parado en la ventana del cuarto de Tsuna.

* * *

Después de la cena… Reborn fue a entrenar con Shinihime...

-Valldiere, esta vez pelearemos...no dudes en atacarme si?-dijo Reborn

-Como si voy a hacerlo…no es por alardear pero yo he sobrepasado cualquier estilo de espada -dijo Shinihime sacando su Katana..

-hoo entonces no te contendrás…

Shinihime fue corriendo donde Reborn…él la esquivo

-"_chaos Shot"(disparo del caos)..._

El primer disparo lo esquivo con elegancia, pero el segundo no pudo, así mandándola por los aires, ella aterrizo clavando su espada… hizo un mal movimiento que hizo que se lesionara…

-Valldiere si quieres derrotarme será mejor que desenvaines tu espada-dijo Reborn

-n-no puedo hacerlo, * Reborn-san es duro de roer…si hago eso será como la última vez...*(pensó preocupada)...no quiero… matarte…-respondió

-entonces te obligare hacerlo…-dijo Reborn acercándose a ella…después de tantos golpes, ella saco su caja de arma…e inserto su anillo que lo había ocultado con una ilusión. Lo cual eso hizo que Reborn se sorprendiera…

-Asesina…k-kazeshini-dijo Shinihime con el poco aliento que le quedaba, se notaba que alrededor de la katana lo envolvía una llama negra y una llama gris, para que luego de la caja salga un Lobo gris envuelto por esa llama negra… ese animal se movía rápidamente…

-así que por fin te muestras *Ese color de llama, que tipo de atributo será...no es normal…*(pensó)…. Hmm..-dijo Reborn.

En otro lado…

Hibari estaba en su habitación observando el pequeño pacificador negro que pertenecía a Shinihime, cada vez su curiosidad aumentaba, medito un poco, tratando de recordar que es lo que Ella estaba hablando con el herbívoro de Sawada…

-A la próxima no escaparas Valldiere…..

…. Seguimos con Reborn y Shinihime….

Ambos jadearon del cansancio, Shinihime y Reborn estaban heridos, bueno tanto Shinihime como Reborn…después de su dura batalla….

-Shinihime, porque…no desenvainaste tu espada…ibas a morir..-Dijo Reborn.

Shinihime desvió la mirada

-Si no fuera por Kazeshini hubiera muerto….-dijo Shinihime acariciando a Kazeshini… esa pelea fue divertida, no me había divertido así hace tiempo….-dijo Shinihime tratando de cambiar la conversación…

-Eso es una caja Vongola no? Como lo obtuviste Valldiere!?-pregunto

-Alguien me la dio...no le quedó claro que yo pertenezco a la familia Vongola…Reborn-san-Respondo Shinihime con frialdad.

-*Eso es extraño...en esta época las cajas Vongola todavía no existen, los únicos que tienen son Tsuna y los guardianes...*(pensó)….Que te paso en el cuello. …Valldiere..?-Pregunto Reborn que y se había dado cuenta de "eso"…

-aah! Esto…me pico un…un…mosquito! (se nota que no sabe mentir ._.)-Titubeo Shinihime. Obviamente que Reborn, solo al ver eso se dio cuenta rápidamente…

-no parece una picadura normal…quien te mordió Valldiere…-pregunto el Arcobaleno, por un momento ella pensó que se había dado cuenta de la cuenta de la situación.

-hee….no tengo porque decírselo ¬¬…(sonrojada)-respondió Shinihime desviando la mirada…

-tan reservada como siempre...(sonrió)…..volvamos Valldiere, que mañana será un nuevo día para ti….

-Nuevo…día?-pregunto Shinihime

-solo espera hasta mañana...-dijo Reborn acomodándose su sombrero.

Al día siguiente...

Shinihime salió temprano de la casa de Tsuna, ya que no quería que nadie viera sus lesiones, en especial Tsuna…si tan solo tuviera su pacificador…eso no sería una cosa de nada… pero luego, ésta fue seguida por Tsuna…mejor dicho como salieron temprano no se encontraron con los chicos…

- otra vez sin desayunar! Te vas a enfermar si no comes bien Shinihime…-reprimió Tsuna.

-No se preocupe estoy bien*uuf! No se dio cuenta..*…-dijo Shinihime con una gran sonrisa..

-No me convencerás de nuevo con esa sonrisa…ven acompáñame vamos a por unos bocaditos...-dijo Tsuna.

-uh! Está bien Tsuna-sama….-dijo Ella acompañando a Tsuna a por unos tentempiés chinos…

-oh se ven deliciosos, Shinihime escoge uno… te espero…-dijo Tsuna adelantándose.

-si…aver…cual…-escogía Shinihime

-imposible…eres tu...…has crecido bastante… -dijo el misterioso vendedor chino(mejor dicho el maestro de I-pin, que era el Arcobaleno rojo, Fong...)

-Ah! Yo…qui-quien eres…acaso...eres...-pregunto Shinihime con seriedad…

-…olvídalo creo que me confundí…toma éste te encantara…-dijo el vendedor entregando una empanadita china…

-Es-está bien gracias...-dijo Shinihime, para luego irse con Tsuna…

-Estoy seguro que es ella….-dijo el vendedor chino

* * *

Tsuna y Shinihime se dirigieron al instituto…pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa…

Hibari estaba parado en la puerta principal…no sé si estaba esperando a que Shinihime pase por ahí…o estaba inspeccionando el ingreso de los alumnos. Por supuesto que él no se había dado cuenta de ellos dos.

-Shinihime si nos damos prisa podemos evit…Iiiih! Shinihime no está…aah que debo hacer le dije a Reborn que la vigilaría!.-dijo Tsuna atemorizado agarrándose la cabeza.

-Tsuna-sama mire encontré algo...-dijo Shinihime.

Tsuna al escuchar a Shinihime volteo sin dudar y vio algo peculiar en las manos de Shinihime era un ave amarillo…si ese ave le pareció familiar era, eraaa…

-*iih! Ese no es la mascota de Hibari-san?*-pensó Tsuna con cara de horrorizado

-kyaaa! Mire a que no es lindo y habla…dijo… dijo mi nombre –dijo Shinihime con una gran sonrisa, poniendo al pequeño ave en su cabeza.

-Shiniiiihime…Shiniiihime…-Dijo el ave batiendo sus alas.

-Shi-shinihime será mejor apurarnos…. y-y... deja a Hibird tranquilo o vaya a ser que Hibari-san…-insistió Tsuna.

- está bien Tsuna-sama-Dijo Shinihime un poco desilusionada… dejando a Hibird por un costado.

Ellos pasaron por la puerta principal…

Shinihime trato de pasar lo mas rápido posible, quería evitar al guardian de la nube, pero...

-Hola Valldiere…-Dijo Hibari con una sonrisa en los labios, poniéndose en frente de ella, viendo aun la pequeña marca que él había dejado...

-Buenos días! Hibari-sama ¬¬ (sonrojada)-Dijo Shinihime, desviando la mirada, haciendo una educada inclinación. Claro que ella se acordaba de ese incomodo día que estaba con Hibari. Saludo y trato de alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

Claro que Tsuna también había saludado, Tsuna se quedó atónito al ver la sonrisa de Hibari

Era la segunda vez que Tsuna miraba la sonrisa sádica de Hibari…

-*normalmente él no haría eso pero...porque a ella? *pensaba Tsuna.

…A Shinihime le habían cambiado de aula, junto con Tsuna, así que de nuevo Shinihime se presentó frente a la clase, tomando asiento al lado de Yamamoto, ganando varias miradas asesinas, llenas de envidia de sus compañeras. Fue un cambio repentino seguramente Reborn había hecho algo.

Poco después...

-Tsuna-sama…podemos comer juntos en la azo…-

Shinihime no término de hablar porque el Presidente del comité disciplinario estaba pasando…cuando éste paso, miro de reojo a Shinihime claro que de nuevo lo vio con Tsuna…eso le molestaba bastante. Ella también miro al guardián e hizo una educada inclinación…parecía un infierno cuando Hibari verificaba si había orden o no…

-Hey... Shinihime por qué hiciste eso? – susurro Tsuna

-Etto...es porque él es un guardián y hay que respetarlo * aunque lo odie con toda mi alma a ese maldito pervertido...*(pensó).. n.n...al igual que usted Tsuna-sama.-susurro Shinihime

-No sé por qué ese perdedor de Tsuna esta con esa encantadora chica...debería estar con nosotros...-susurraban sus compañeros de clase.

Shinihime al escuchar eso, le fulmino con la mirada se acercó a él y le agarro la camisa con violencia

-NO HABLES ASI DE TSUNA-SAMA ENTENDISTEE!-Gritó Shinihime (jiji se parece a Gokudera) haciendo que este se acobardara…pero era una mala idea hacer eso en presencia de Hibari…era una mala idea…por supuesto que Hibari escucho los gritos de Shinihime y sin vacilar se acercó hasta ella…mientras que Shinihime estaba resondrándolo al otro.

-Shinihime...Shinihime de-detente….Hibari-san está…-susurro Tsuna.

Al momento que ella oyó las peticiones de Tsuna se tranquilizó pero ya era demasiado tarde Hibari estaba detrás de ella…Tsuna estaba pálido…parecía que su alma se le iba a salir.

-Hey tú! Que parte del "no fomentar desorden" no entendiste- gruño Hibari. -O quieres que_ te muerde hasta la muerte de nuevo..._Eh?-susurro en su oído

-(o.o) Hib-hibari-sama! (sonrojada) yo lo lamento no-no era mi intención….¬¬-Titubeo Shinihime.

Esa palabrita la descontrolo un poco. Hibari sonrió en el momento que vio a Shinihime. Algo realmente malo le iba a ocurrir…Otra vez esa sonrisa, a Tsuna no le daba buena pinta esa sonrisa…

-Hibari-san por favor no la golpee…fue culpa mía…-dijo Tsuna tratando de defender a Shinihime.

Pero a Hibari no le tomo importancia lo que dijo Tsuna…él estaba concentrado en Shinihime, Shinihime le pidió disculpa por su actitud.

-*Todavía no…*-pensó Hibari, aún la seguía mirando

-Te espero en mi oficina…-susurro al oído de Shinihime y le acaricio la cabeza.

Bueno Shinihime estaba más sonrojada que nunca con una cara de ¿¡QUEEE!? y Tsuna se quedó pasmado ante la situación, algo raro le pasa a Hibari, pero también estaba aliviado ya que no le hizo daño a Shinihime. Pero después de eso…

-Si veo que hay otro desorden_, te golpeare hasta la muerte_…herbívoro-Dijo Hibari mirando a Tsuna, amenazándole con sus tonfas. Hibari miro por última vez a Shinihime y se marchó.

-Lo siento mucho, Tsuna-sama, no volverá a suceder…-se Disculpó Shinihime.

-No te preocupes Shinihime…lo importante es que estas bien…-Dijo Tsuna.

Luego de ese infernal momento que pasaron…Kyoko-chan y Hana se acercaron a dónde estaba Tsuna.

-Hola Tsuna-kun….Hime-chan te gustaría comer con nosotras en la azotea?-pregunto Kyoko.

-Etto…no lo sé-Respondió eso mirando a Tsuna.

-No te preocupes Shinihime, anda y ve con Kyoko…yo iré con los chicos-Dijo Tsuna…

-Está bien Kyoko-chan...-respondió Shinihime con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Shinihime había ido con Kyoko y Hana a comer juntas, ellas hablaron muchas cosas que Shinihime no entendía…y claro que también le preguntaron sobre la marca roja que estaba en el cuello de Shinihime (auch! que incomodo…), pero ella la pasó muy bien con Kyoko y Hana.

Se habían hecho amigas…Shinihime observaba de nuevo al pequeño pajarito amarillo…que estaba volando a su alrededor para luego posarse en la cabeza de Shinihime…parecía que Hibird se había encariñado con Ella, cuando sonó el timbre…cada uno se fue a su salón…

-Shinihime…regresemos juntas-dijo Hana, ayudando a kyoko a levantarse del suelo…

-Este…tengo algo pendiente que hacer…-dijo Shinihime con una gran sonrisa..

-Está bien… vamos kyoko,…nos vemos allá Shinihime-se despidió Hana.

-s-si…..

Luego de que se fueran….

-debes de marcharte pequeño, o Hibari-sama se puede amargar…¬¬...-Dijo Shinihime a Hibird, pero como veía que Hibird no se marchaba lo puso encima de su cabeza.

-creo que no tengo otra opción…vamos…pero no hagas ruido si?...

Shinihime se dirigió con Hibird a la oficina de Hibari, mejor dicho la sala de recepción, Ella escondió a Hibird en un rinconcito…

-Si me ve contigo puedo meterme en problemas…-le aviso

Cuando entro no había nadie, pero si encontró su pacificador que estaba en el estante…no dudo en agarrarlo…

-Rayos que descuidado es….cómo es posible que lo deje al aire libre…es muy molesto...lo odio...-se molestó Shinihime.

-A quien le dices descuidado eh?….-Dijo Hibari que estaba detrás de ella…

-*otra vez no…siempre me toma por sorpresa…* Hibari-sama...yo… So-sol trataba de…-Titubeaba Shinihime. Hibari puso sus manos sobre su hombro, haciendo que esta voltee…

-….Quiero estar a solas contigo-dijo Hibari mirando a Shinihime...

-A-a que... se-se refiere Hibari-sama..? (sonrojada)-pregunto Shinihime…. Hibari sonrió…

-Te devolveré tu chupete…pero con otra condición…

-Quee! Otra?- (Sonrojada)….ya que se acordó de "esa condición" que le propuso Hibari la vez pasada…

-Acompáñame…..

-Si…-Ella respondió con inseguridad*-...Shinihime porque no lo matas y ya... TT_TT!*(Pensó sarcásticamente)..¬¬

Hibari la llevo a un lugar apartado de la escuela…Shinihime todavía no conocía muy bien las intenciones de Hibari…acaso es lenta o que! .-. Bueno…todo por ese pacificador, no tenia otra opción...

-creo que este es el lugar adecuado…

* * *

Cuáles serán las intenciones de Hibari, ¿acaso hará lo mismo, que hizo aquella vez?…eso se verá en el próximo episodio no capitulo n_n; no se lo pierdan

Ciao ciao -w-


	7. Capitulo 7 Intensiones de Hibari parte 2

Siii otro capítulo más…aunque no se me ocurrio otro nombre para el titulo...buenooo… disfrútenlo X3

KHR no me pertenece...

Ah verdad en este capitulo se mostrara algo misterioso... .

Sin mas el capitulo

* * *

**_Capítulo 7 intensiones de Hibari parte 2_**

Shinihime había acompañado a Hibari, bueno no tenía otra opción…

-creo que este es el lugar adecuado…

-Porque a mí?...Hibari-sama….-comento Shinihime.

Este fingió no escucharla…

FLASH BACK

-Hibari te voy a pedir un favor…-dijo Reborn

-…..Quiero que cuides a Valldiere…Mira…aun desconozco su origen, pero quiero que alguien la supervise mientras estoy investigando algo, estaba pensando en Tsuna o en "Ya-ma-mo-to", (esa palabrita lo dijo lentamente para fastidiar a Hibari)... pero creo que tú eres perfecto Hibari...-dijo Reborn acariciando a Leon.

-Eso a mí no me incumbe…-gruño el guardián, claro que él estaba mintiendo…

-estas seguro que no es de tu incumbencia? Bueno ya que no quieres le pediré a Yamamoto que la cuide en tu lugar…-dijo Reborn.

-Está bien lo haré...-gruño inmediatamente -….pero no tienes miedo que algo le pueda pasar si está a mi lado…además no la aguantaría….

-No la subestimes, Shinihime no es como las demás…a ella también le gusta las peleas. Si quieres ver su verdadero poder…has que se sienta amenazada…tu veras como…no te arrepentirás, claro…"si la derrotas"...ella te puede ayudar en lo que "tú quieras"….

Hibari medito unos segundos.

-…..está bien…pero no quiero que se acerquen a ella, me causaría problemas...-respondió el guardián

-eso dependerá de…Valldiere entonces hablare con Tsuna, sobre esto…

-no le menciones nada a ese herbívoro de Sawada…

- estas seguro de esto…-dijo Reborn

-Si quieres que vigile a esa herbívora…si…-Dijo Hibari con seriedad.-yo le diré personalmente….

-está bien…Cuídala bien Hibari….no te vayas a exceder.-Término de hablar Reborn para así poder marcharse…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hibari estaba arrinconando a Shinihime, otra vez!?...(que osado!)

-*vamos a ver si lo que dice el bebé es cierto*…-pensó Hibari, mientras él estaba tratando de arrinconar a Shinihime…cuando lo logró el saco sus tonfas, para poder atacarla pero ella reacciono rápido…

-Hi-hibari-sama! Que es lo que está haciendo!?-grito Shinihime, sacando su katana para poder detener el ataque del guardián…

-...tienes buenos reflejos…..Atácame…-ordeno el prefecto.

-Qué? Que está diciendo…yo-yo no puedo hacer eso…usted es un guardián…-titubeo Shinihime.-No puedo...no debo…

-No quieres devuelta tu chupete… ¡hazlo es una orden!-gruño el guardián

-No lo hare...ya no cumpliré sus órdenes...es usted un monstruo... -respondió Shinihime con seriedad, desviando la mirada; bueno Shinihime estaba con lesiones graves, también lo hacía por eso…

-"hmmp...Monstruo...veras lo que es un monstruo..."(pensó)...eso es lo que pasa cuando te juntas con herbívoros, en especial con el Dame-Tsuna, eres débil, creo que me equivoque no sobrepasas mis expectativas…-dijo Hibari molesto.

Shinihime se amargo, y ataco...eso hizo que Hibari se alejara unos metros…

-No me importa si eres un guardián…si no te retractas….te matare…-dijo Shinihime sacando su caja Vongola…para insertar su anillo.

Estaba muy...pero muy molesta, Hibari ya había llegado hasta el límite. A ella ya no le importaba...ya había soportado mucho al guardián de la nube, claro pues Shinihime tiene dignidad y le importaba un #$%{! La vida de Hibari.

-Asesina Kazeshini…con él será suficiente…mátalo...-dijo Shinihime con seriedad.

De pronto a Shinihime le envolvió en todo su cuerpo una llama negra y una gris…cuando Hibari vio el pacificador…este estaba a punto de brillar…

-wow…esta pelea será interesante….

Kazeshini fue a atacar a Hibari, pero este actuó rápido y saco su caja Vongola, para invocar a Roll, el erizo, para que así pueda defenderse…

-Retráctate…!-grito Shinihime.

-no….-negó Hibari, esquivado sus ataques.

-…..Nunca subestimes a los colmillos…..-dijo Shinihime. La llama de su anillo era anormal...cada vez se ponía más oscura.

Hibari no entendió a qué se refería exactamente…

-esto no es todo tu poder...que es lo que te detiene?-dijo Hibari.

-No me trates como si fuera una debil!...Cambio Forma...-Dijo Shinihime, haciendo que Kazeshini se trasforme en otra katana, mejor dicho tenía dos...

Esta pelea determinaba la vida de Hibari, Shinihime iba en serio, ella quería matar al guardián, no le importaba "las reglas"...

Él noto algo, esa katana era muy extraña, ni siquiera la tocaba y ya lo estaba cortando, algo así como en la pelea de Gokudera y Bellphegor, pero ella no usaba hilos, todo era muy extraño para él…y cada corte que hacia le llenaba de confusión no sabía cómo pararlo y eso le dolía…aunque él lo aguante en su rostro se reflejaba el dolor.

-el poder de un Arcobaleno, es superior al de un guardián…no tendrás oportunidad…-dijo Shinihime.

-….quien sabe….tal vez yo sea la excepción…esas dos katanas no serán suficiente para detenerme…-dijo esquivando sus ataques.

-si no te has dado cuenta…solo he usado a Kazeshini…ya que puedo controlarlo...son pocas las personas que han observado el inmenso poder de la primera katana...y por esa obsesión han muerto en el intento de robarla...pero bueno ya que insistes...cumplire tu ultio deseo...porque ya no la volverás a ver...-dijo Shinihime.

-nani?...te gusta bromear no?...

En medio de los golpes y cortes, el guardián se percató que ha Shinihime le pasaba algo malo, veía cómo ella se esforzaba para poder respirar…eso hizo que él parara su ataque…

-Herbívora…te encuentras bien?...-pregunto el guardián, al ver que Shinihime se detuvo por un momento, para luego sus rodillas toquen el suelo.

-no me subestimes! Esto no me detendrá Kyoya! Además detenerte para preguntar mi estado fue mala idea…-Dijo Shinihime levantándose, para luego moverse rápidamente y apareció detrás del prefecto para darle el golpe mortal…ella desenvaino la primera espada...haciendo un ruido siniestro, que estremeció a Hibari...Shinihime ataco.

Cuando Hibari detuvo el ataque, fue inútil porque, ese ataque partió sus tonfas en dos, y el ataque traspaso cortando un poco su ropa...

-Eres interesante...realmente... ¿Quién eres...?-dijo Hibari con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Eso ahora no importa...solo di tus últimas palabras...-dijo Shinihime apuntándolo con la katana.

Ella estaba a punto de matarlo...pero algo malo andaba en ella, no pudo aguantar mucho el dolor, sus manos temblaban, sus heridas se habían abierto...por una parte tenía miedo matarlo, por otra...estaba muy herida...su cuerpo no pudo resistir más y se desmayó del dolor...estaba al límite, y todas las simples ilusiones que cubrían sus graves heridas desaparecieron….

-…..aun con esas heridas…seguiste luchando…. no eres una simple herbívora después de todo…-dijo Hibari, obviamente estaba preocupado, no entendía muy bien lo que le sucedía a esa chica, era algo extraño que se desmayara de la nada...

Luego de esa pelea que no duro mucho tiempo…Hibari la llevo cargada hasta su departamento….y espero pacientemente hasta que se despertara…

* * *

...En el departamento de Hibari...

Después de unas dos largas horas…

-Kyoya!-dijo Shinihime despertándose de golpe...

Shinihime vio que el guardián de la nube que estaba sentado en un pequeño sillón, que estaba al lado de la cama.

-*Oh...así que no lo mate...aun así...no debí usar la primera katana...*-pensó Shinihime.

Shinihime suspiro.

-Con que al fin te despiertas...pensé que habías muerto...-dijo el guardián sarcásticamente.

Shinihime desvió la mirada..

-E-en donde estoy...?-pregunto la joven.

- …no te basta con solo ver en donde estas…-dijo Hibari con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Shinihime observaba a su alrededor

-*estoy en una cama...si Hibari-san esta aquí...eso significa!*-E-estoy en tu casaaaaa!?

-Si morías me ibas a ocasionar muchos problemas-comento Hibari para fastidiar a Shinihime.

-Hubiera preferido estar muerta que estar con usted…-comentó Shinihime.

-algún problema herbívora..?-pregunto un poco molesto.

-S-sí… tengo muchos problemas….mis problemas crecen cuando estoy con usted….-dijo molesta.

-eso debería decirlo yo….-dijo Hibari mirando fijamente a Shinihime

-jum! Me hubiera dejado tirada por ahí…no necesito tu ayuda-murmuro Shinihime.

- Si no fuera por mí... quien sabe que te hubiera pasado a ti y a tu secreto…-gruño Hibari

Shinihime se calló de golpe, Hibari sabía su secreto…no podía estar dándole la contra a él, por más que le tenga un odio infinito…y quiera matarlo, no puede...

-Qué es lo que quiere en realidad…?-pregunto Shinihime que ya estaba resignada

-te quiero a ti….Valldiere..-respondió el guardián.

Shinihime no asimilo muy bien la respuesta del guardián.

-creo que te golpee muy fuerte….estas diciendo estupideces…

-Hmmp….estoy seguro que algún dio cometeré una gran estupidez por causa suya….

-…..(sonrojada)

Hibari se sentó en la cama en donde estaba recostada Shinihime, ella pensó que le iba a ser algo, como aquella vez,…pero Hibari solo le entrego su pequeño pacificador negro…a Shinihime le costó creer, ¿Hibari le devolvió su pacificador? Seguramente algo le habrá hecho cambiar de opinión…

-ah verdad!, te-tengo que ir a la escuela…debo…ir...-dijo Shinihime tratando de levantarse, pero cuando se levantó, dio un gemido de dolor….Hibari inmediatamente se dio cuenta de aquello…

-No vayas…Descansa…yo me encargare de eso….el bebé me ha dicho que te supervise…si no te encuentro cuando regrese… -advirtió-_te_ _morderé hasta la muerte_-dijo Hibari, recostándola en su cama

-como si pudiera escaparme….-murmuro molesta.

-Que dijiste?-pregunto el prefecto

-Ah nada...solo que...s-solo que no le comente nada a Takeshi...se preocuparía mucho por mí...-dijo Shinihime, sonriendo.

-Yamamoto...Takeshi...-murmuro molesto, apretando sus puños.

-...de acuerdo…le diré que estas perfectamente bien...pero solo si no te mueves de este lugar…-afirmo el guardián.

-o-ok….-asintió la joven….

Ella espero hasta que Hibari se fuera de la habitación para que ella pueda dormir tranquila….

-casi cometo un grave error...-pensó la joven-Y peor aún…todo fue obra de Reborn…prefería mil veces estar con Takeshi que con Hibari-sama…ese Arcobaleno me las pagara…-dijo molesta.

* * *

En otro lado….

-y como te fue Giannini?-Pregunto Reborn

-Todavía encuentro a Shinihime en mi base de datos…-respondió Giannini-Quien es ella realmente?…Estas seguro que pertenece a la familia Vongola

-Quien sabe…*cómo es posible que ella tenga una caja Vongola…si no aparece en la información…pero...tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes...*(pensó)…..Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar….-dijo Reborn.

Después de tanto buscar.

-Reborn-san! creo que he encontrado algo...no sé si será ella...la chica se llamaba también Shinihime...pero es Shinihime Di Valldiere.

-Valliere?...esa familia…nunca he odio hablar de esa familia...sigue...

-Bueno Reborn-san no dice mucho sobre esto...pero dice que solo era una pequeña y antigua organización mafiosa, que fue destruido hace mucho tiempo, toda la familia fue asesinada, no dejo rastro de ella, fue por una familia rival...-dijo Giannini, justo cuando iba a leer lo que continuaba, abrió los ojos de golpe y se detuvo.

-Que paso? Por qué no continuas? –dijo Reborn.

-Vongola...V-vongola aniquilo a toda esa familia-dijo Giannini sorprendido.

-Vongola!?...Que es lo que acabas de decir...-comento el Arcobaleno.

-No es posible eso...pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, además a la que estamos buscando es a Shinihime Valldiere...esa muchacha no figura en esta relación...además si la otra Shinihime está muerta...no creo que tenga alguna relación con esto-dijo Giannini dando un suspiro.

-...Está bien, finalicemos la búsqueda Giannini, vamos por un poco de café expresso-dijo Reborn parándose en el hombro de Giannini.

-*Averiguare esto por mi cuenta*-pensó el Arcobaleno.

* * *

Mas rato en la azotea de la escuela Namimori…..

-no he visto a Shinihime en ninguna parte, donde estará…-pensó Tsuna.

-Yo! Tsuna, has visto a Hime-chan?...no la veo en ningún lado...-preguntó Yamamoto reuniéndose con Tsuna y Gokudera en la azotea.

-Ahora la estoy buscando…tengo un mal presentimiento…-comento Tsuna.

-No se preocupe décimo, tratándose de ella…, seguro estará bien….-comento Gokudera.

De pronto la puerta de la azotea se abrió...mostrando una silueta familiar.

-Hibari!-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-…este..…p-por-por si acaso has visto a… a Shinihime?…-pregunto Tsuna con los nervios de punta...claro cómo no va a estarlo, no sabía cómo Hibari iba a reaccionar.

Hibari sonrió….

-Ella se encuentra bien, no..., muy bien... a partir de ahora ella estará bajo mi custodia…quieras o no…-respondió Hibari fríamente…

Yamamoto abrió los ojos de golpe….

-eso no es posible….Hime-chan…-dijo Yamamoto con una mirada apagada…

-Así que está prohibido acercarse a ella….-Dijo Hibari mirando a Yamamoto.

-Eso no es posible! tú no le puedes prohibir a ella…! Ahora en dónde está?!-grito Yamamoto

Hibari se acercó a Yamamoto para así poderle susurrar en el oído

-Ella está en mi departamento…. Se encuentra perfectamente bien...ahora está durmiendo en mi cama, después de lo que hicimos no puede estar mejor que nunca…ni siquiera pienses en verla…-dijo para fastidiar a Yamamoto.

-Estas mintiendo! Que le has hecho! Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima!-grito Yamamoto al momento que oyó eso.

Si no fuera por Tsuna y Gokudera, Yamamoto habría atacado a Hibari…

-…Ya lo hice….me divertí bastante…(ouch! Que fuerte..)-respondió frescamente el guardián de la nube.

-Suéltenme! Se está burlando de Shinihime!-Grito Yamamoto forcejeando sus brazos, Hibari se estaba burlando de él. No solo de él también de Shinihime….eso sí que no lo podía permitir.

-Detente Yamamoto! Pelear o solucionara nada..!-grito Tsuna tratando de calmarlo un poco.

-... yo ya cumplí con lo mío...así que no tengo nada más que decir… "será muy divertido"…-dijo Hibari…

-Espera Hibari!….-Grito Yamamoto molesto.

Hibari no le hizo caso y se fue.

-*nunca he visto Yamamoto actuar así…*(pensó)…. Yamamoto que es lo que te ha dicho Hibari que te ha molestado tanto…?-pregunto Tsuna

Yamamoto no respondió…solo desvió la mirada.

-Oye! El décimo te ha hecho una pregunta!-gruño Gokudera.

-No creo que sea una buena idea que... Hibari cuide a Shinihime-dijo Yamamoto.

-Yamamoto….-dijo Tsuna…

* * *

Mientras que Yamamoto estaba sufriendo una depresión, Shinihime estaba durmiendo en la cama de Hibari…cuando Hibari llego a su departamento…..

-hmmp…Espero que la herbívora de Valldiere no haya escapado….-dijo Hibari mientras se estaba dirigiendo a su habitación… Cuando entro a la habitación encontró a Shinihime dormida…pero parecía que ella estaba mal... estaba delirando…. D:

-Oye despierta….-dijo Hibari sentándose en la cama.

-ah…debo….terminar..…maldición…mi deber….-Shinihime estaba hablando dormida.

-¿maldición?…¿deber?-Hibari toco la frente de Shinihime, obviamente ella tenía fiebre alta estaba muy calentureada.

-parece que ese chupete es la causa de todo eso….-dijo Hibari cogiendo de nuevo el pacificador de Shinihime…

-…..sálvenme…..por…favor…..

Esa última palabra hizo que Hibari abriera los ojos de golpe, esa herbívora estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero…no parecía una pesadilla normal…

-…..No tengo otra opción...-dijo Hibari.

Hibari estaba quitando su jersey azul, seguido por la blusa….luego la pequeña falda, mejor dicho estaba desnudándola, Shinihime estaba con la temperatura alta, llevarla al hospital no sería una buena idea, descubrirían su identidad, Hibari tenía que actuar en contra de sus impulsos carnívoros, ahora no era el momento….Ella necesitaba su ayuda….así que mejor dicho la atendió.

-Te pondrás bien...lo prometo...-dijo Hibari acariciando su frente.

* * *

Aaww! Qué bueno es Hibari-san…pero cuando él hace un favor, el cobra caro….si… muuuy caro….cuáles serán las intenciones de Hibari….Bueno eso lo veremos el próximo capítulo…

Ciao-ciao -w-


	8. Capítulo 8 Pesadillas de Shinihime

Gomenasaiiii! Gente bonita! Si lo sé, me demore mucho, no mucho BASTAAANTE , es que empezaron mis clases y tenía que estudiar, a parte del gran bloqueo mental que tuve(pero ya me las arregle :3 ), además cortaron el wi-fi TT^TT

Shinihime: Estudiar!? Eso si es raro…

Yo: No me trates así TT_TT hago mi mejor esfuerzo, trataré de no demorar mucho en los próximos fics…

Shinihime: minaa-san! Gracias por los reviews muy pronto habrá imágenes *.* así que Bhela esfuérzate en hacerlo bien o sino…..emmm...le dijo a Hibari-san!.

Yo: DX nooo

Shinihime: Sin más el capítulo….

* * *

_**Capítulo 8 Pesadillas desconcertadas de Shinihime, ¿El inicio de una obsesión? **_

_SUEÑO_

_-Otra vez estoy…aquí!…no…puede ser..…se supone que yo….-dijo Shinihime _

_-Hola Shinihime….es un agrado verte de nuevo…_

_-CHECKER FACE!?...-dijo la joven asombrada_

_-Hasta cuando vas a seguir con tu jueguito, Shinihime? _

_-¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!-grito Shinihime_

_-no entiendo cómo puedes aguantar todo esto, "con ese cuerpo"_

_-no me importa…-dijo Shinihime con indiferencia._

_-¿no quieres que te lo repita de nuevo?, siempre causas conflictos!_

_-¿conflictos?…yo no he hecho nada malo….solo quiero salvar a los Arcobaleno…no he venido a hacer cosas innecesarias…-Dijo Shinihime_

_-JAJAAJAJA! Aun sigues con la idea estúpida de salvar a los Arcobaleno?….ten en cuenta tu posición, también eres uno de ellos ¡NO SEAS ARROGANTE SHINIHIME!, ya sabes lo que paso aquella vez que te involucraste...cierto?_

_-NO ME INVOLUCRE PORQUE YO QUISE…ME OBLIGASTE!_

_-Bueno da igual…._

_-¿¡DA IGUAL!?...acaso no te importa, las vida de los demás…lo único que haces es sacrificios, eso es cruel!_

_-Cruel? TE DIRÉ LO QUE ES CRUEL! Que haya ayudado a esa persona sin familia, la haya entrenado protegido y hasta le he dado el poder suficiente, y para variar ese poder es prohibido…y que luego después esa persona me abandone así como abandono a su estúpida familia! Y peor aún huya con "el secreto", no puede ser más cruel que eso Shinihime, agradéceme que sigues con vida…._

_-PORQUE NO ME SACRIFICASTE A MÍ TAMBIÉN!...PORQUE NO ME MATASTE! PORQUE ME RECOGISTE! _

_-no te creas la gran cosa!solo por ser u objeto que todo el mundo desea! eres una pieza en este juego, eres una abominación inmortal…_

_- no soy la única y …si me vuelves a decir eso, te arrancare esa maldita lengua, seguida por tu maldita mascara y para terminar te partiré en dos y tu cadáver se lo daré a Kazeshini!_

_-No importa lo que seas… Aun así sigues siendo interesante, Shinihime..,te dejas llevar por tu odio...para luego hacer cosas estúpidas que luego te estas arrepintiendo..., algún día serás mía, ah! no te imaginas lo ansioso que estoy, te encontrare y te traeré de vuelta...y no perdonare al que me robo a mi experimento….Shinihime Di Valliere…._

_-Eso nunca sucederá…nunca me encontraras por más que te comuniques conmigo en los sueños, un presagio no será suficiente para encontrarme….y lo sabes mejor que nadie…_

_-te juro que te arrepentirás por huir y hare infeliz a todas las personas que te rodean…no te confíes demasiado Shinihime, las cosas no duran para siempre, yo lo sé todo, que no te diga es otra cosa….te encontrare y matare a tu nueva familia…. _

_-…Que! Como sabes que…._

_FIN DEL SUEÑO_

Shinihime despertó bruscamente de su sueño, no mejor dicho pesadilla, otra vez soñando con el hombre del sombrero de Hierro.

Cuando se despertó se llevó una gran sorpresa. Ella estaba semi-desnuda!, sabía que quedarse en la casa de ese pervertido, no iba a ser una buena idea! Pero también se percató que tenía una pequeña toalla cubría su cabeza ¿acaso tenia fiebre?…no podía creer que el guardián de la nube hiciera todo eso….¿¡que había pasado realmente!? .

-No otra vez…esos sueños, no, pesadillas siempre me atormentan…..-Dijo Shinihime levantándose de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana, cuando ya estaba allí, vio la hermosa luna llena, esa luna llena, que le recuerda ese maldito día cuando asesinaron a su familia, fue en una luna llena también se encontró con "él"…y esa nostalgia tan deprimente hizo llorar a Shinihime…estaba llorando en silencio para no causar tanta alarma; él tenía razón ella era una abominación inmortal que solo causaba conflictos…

-Juro que vengare sus muertes...aun así que debo hacer...¿debo proteger a la X generación?….

Pero a su sorpresa Hibari había entrado a la habitación…bueno seguramente se abra duchado… (quieeen saaabe).…él estaba sin polo y se le podía ver que tenía una herida no casi profunda en el hombro.

-Es la primera vez que te veo llorar, no sabía que los Arcobaleno lloraban..…-dijo Hibari acercándose a Shinihime.

Shinihime al darse cuenta que estaba semi-desnuda, y peor aun, al lado de Hibari que solo estaba con short, se cubrió sus pechos con la pequeña toalla, bueno aunque eso no era suficiente.

-Hibari-sama!...ah… No-no estoy llorando…solo tengo algo en el ojo…-dijo Shinihime frotándose los ojos. Si otra vez sus mentiras sin sentidos.

-Si son lagrimas-dijo el prefecto

Shinihime abrió los ojos de golpe, no por escuchar al problemático de Hibari, además ni siquiera le había prestado atención…

-*Hibari-sama esta herido…ghk…que estúpida soy, me gano la ira y…..*-penso Shinihime al momento que vio el hombro de guardián.

Pero todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el prefecto habló por segunda vez.

-Hmp…No es necesario que te cubras si yo mismo te desnude…ah por cierto bonito tatuaje…-dijo Hibari con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-ghk! Es usted un pervertido y-y!… -dijo Shinihime moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro para olvidar esos pensamientos de culpa.

-….y tu… una provocadora…además no tenía otra opción….-respondió indiferentemente el guardián.

-No era necesario a-a-aun asi! Yo-yo estaba bien! Además u-usted esta….-titubeo Shinihime.

-cómo quieres que te crea….si estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo con solo ponerte de pie… eres muy terca…-dijo Hibari acercándose a ella.

Shinihime no podía estar más sonrojada que nunca…en primer lugar Hibari estaba diciendo cosas innecesarias, aunque por otra parte, él tenía razón, dos..., se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, y tres él estaba preocupándose por ella cosa que eso es raro en él(según el punto de vista de Shinihime).

Shinihime al percatarse que él se estaba acercando a ella, trataba de no ir a la pared, porque sabía lo que le esperaba, además sus piernas no podían resistir más. Ella estaba acorralada en la habitación del prefecto.

-Oye… si sigues escapando… te puedes lastimar…-advirtió Hibari que ya estaba cerca de ella.

-No-no! Yo-yo no quiero…aléjese...-titubeo Shinihime cada vez, ella retrocedía más y más. Hasta que se tropezó con algo, Hibari evito su caída cogiéndola del brazo, para jalarla hacia él.

-S-suélteme!...-Dijo Shinihime, que estaba aferrada a Hibari.

-…un "gracias" es suficiente…-dijo Hibari fingiendo estar molesto.

-…ah verdad….Tienes unos pechos muy grandes, son suaves… y agradables...-comento el guardián al sentir los senos de Shinihime junto a su pecho, bueno ella estaba con la toalla, así que no fue un contacto piel a piel.

-(ruborizada) Usted solo piensa en eso! ¬¬-Dijo Shinihime tratando de separarse del guardián, pero era en vano, porque Hibari la sujetaba muy fuerte.

-No te soltare, hasta que me digas todo….quien eres realmente…-pregunto el prefecto.

Shinihime abrió los ojos de golpe

-Soy un Arcobaleno…creo...lo demás no es de su incumbencia-respondió despistando la mirada.

-Ah no?... Dijo Hibari abrazando a Shinihime con más fuerza, y a la vez enterró su cabeza en el cuello de la joven …

-Es información confidencial….¡ESO A USTED NO LE IMPORTA!...-respondió avergonzada Shinihime al sentir la caliente respiración del guardián sobre su cuello.

Bueno ella podía aguantar golpes físicos…pero con Hibari que estaba insinuándole, no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

-así que no…eh?...y como estas segura de eso...!?-pregunto el prefecto susurrándole al oído.

Hibari le saco la toalla que estaba cubriendo los senos de Shinihime para luego desabrochar rápidamente el sostén de la joven….dejando que sus senos rosen con el pecho del guardián, bueno Hibari por el momento estaba teniendo un poco de autocontrol (bueno tal vez un poquito...).

-N-no-no…! No pue-puedo no quiero i-involucrar a más personas en esto…-titubeo Shinihime al momento que sintió contacto con el guardián.

-vaya que eres terca…si continuas así, el siguiente será tu braguita….

-¡NO TRATES A LA GENTE COMO SE TE ANTOJE HIBARI-SAMA!-chillo Shinihime, tratando de separarse.

-¿gente? solo….soy posesivo con mi propiedad…..-Susurro de nuevo al oído de Shinihime.

-(sonrojada)...a- ah! y-yo No-no soy tu propiedad…suélteme…..-Shinihime se ruborizo al escuchar eso.

-hmp...Así que no me quieres decir ?….-Dijo Hibari, viendo que ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo con él.

Hibari bajo su mano, que estaba por la cintura de Shinihime, para bajar lentamente por la cadera, poco a poco su mano rosaba con las nalgas de Shinihime….

-Ah! Hi-hibari-sama! (gimió)…..de-deténgase….-suplico Shinihime

-Si no me dices, no sabes lo que te va a esperar…..-dijo Hibari, bueno decir que no estaba excitado sería una gran mentira….mejor dicho estaba divirtiéndose un poco, ustedes saben, solo quería ver la cara sonrojada de Shinihime llena de pavor...eso le causaba gracia, esa herbívora es muy...terca.

-por-por qué tanto interés en mí?-Pregunto Shinihime.

-Yo soy el que hago las preguntas, aun no me has respondido….-gruño Hibari tirándole una palmada en las nalgas, para luego bajar la braguita poco a poquito...

-Ah!- gimoteó Shinihime

-Es-está bien lo intentare, PE-PERO DETÉNGASE YA!-grito Shinihime.

Ella ya había tenido suficiente, así que mejor dicho se rindió (D:), él era un tipo duro…no se podía jugar con él. Hibari dejo de bajar la braguita de Shinihime, levantándola lentamente, hasta dejarlo en su lugar (._.). Él se separó ligeramente de Shinihime. Haciendo que ella inmediatamente le tire una bofetada…..ouch!

-DEGENERADO…! No era necesario tirarme una palmada en las nalgas, que se ha creído usted, ah!?...-grito Shinihime.

-hmp…..

Hibari solo sonrió, ya había tenido mucha diversión por hoy…

-…. Vístete….si sigues desnuda…te morderé…-dijo Hibari mientras estaba observando el cuerpo de la joven.-...Luego me buscas estaré en la otra habitación haciendo mis papeleos….

-Có-como quieres que me vista, si usted me ha desvestido!- Chillo Shinihime que se estaba cubriendo sus senos con las manos….

- está en la lavadora…-dijo Hibari, señalando a la máquina.

-entonces… voy a to-tomar una ducha…-Titubeo Shinihime.

-has lo que quieras….te estaré esperando….no te vayas a escapar…-dijo Hibari entregándole su pacificador.

-como si pudiera ¬¬...(sonrojada)-respondió Shinihime.*Así que ese bastardo lo tenía ¬¬*

Poco después

Luego de la ese era el único minuto que ella estaba lejos de Hibari, aunque literalmente ducha….ella estaba en su "guarida"...no le podía haber ido peor...ella estaba herida, cualquier movimiento brusco podría empeorar la situación, será mejor tranquilizarse hasta que recupere, Hibari le había prestado una camisa, para que al menos esté vestida…esa camisa le quedaba grande… :3 así que felizmente cubría un poco su trasero.

-No entiendo por qué de repente está interesado en eso, No puedo hacerlo…no puedo hacerlo…no puedo hacerlo..…le diré que no!…-dijo Shinihime, que estaba parada al frente de la puerta, ella estaba indecisa además ¡que le importa! Ella estaba un poco confundida…nunca nadie se había interesado en ella y peor aún no podía decir esas cosas complicadas a cualquier persona que se lo pida…a parte del décimo, claro…

Justo cuando ella iba abrir la puerta, el guardián la abrió primero, asustando a la joven.

-…Y?-pregunto el prefecto.

-y-y…qué?

-no te hagas la tonta y dime…quien eres, esa katana no es normal…esas llamas…tú..

-s-son muchas preguntas….no….P-PUEDO HACERLO…NO QUIERO!

Hibari se sorprendió, ¿acaso esa herbívora le está tomando el pelo?

-hoo…parece que te gusto…quieres que lo repita?-dijo Hibari acercándose a la joven la rodeo por la cintura, un leve sonrojo de nuevo apareció en las mejillas de Shinihime.

-DÉJEME EN PAZ! TODO EL MUNDO ME PERSIGUE! SON UNOS EGOÍSTAS!-dijo Shinihime entre lágrimas, para luego empujar el cuerpo del guardián, salió corriendo de la habitación, justo cuando Hibari estaba intentando detenerla, Shinihime para evitarlo hizo un movimiento ligero…para luego salir de la casa del guardián.

-hmp….¿Todo el mundo?…kusoo…-dijo el prefecto apretando sus puños

Shinihime estaba corriendo por la calle, huyendo del prefecto, no lo quería ver, es igual una persona que ella conoce y no quiere recordar.

-Checker Face tenía razón en vez de enfrentar mis dificultades, solo los evito….esto me resulta muy familiar, siempre huyo….-dijo entre lágrimas.

No llego muy lejos, porque se chocó con una persona, producto de eso se cayó al suelo.

-i-tatatai!l-lo siento mucho!-se disculpó la joven.

Ni bien se disculpó se quiso levantarse pero no podía, se había lastimado el tobillo, al darse cuenta esa persona era….

-Estas bien?…acaso estas perdida, me parece o nos hemos visto antes?-dijo

-(o.o)* es el vice-presidente del comité disciplinario Kusakabe Tetsuya!*(pensó)-a..-ah c-creo que si….-dijo Shinihime secándose sus lágrimas.

-Lo lamento no me fije, déjame ayudarte, ¿por qué una chica tan linda está fuera de su casa a estas horas de la noche? -dijo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-gracias…e-es que hui…no me siento a gusto…la persona que me cuida es…es muy egoísta….

-oh debe ser una muy mala persona para que haga llorar a una doncella, venga...no te preocupes, ya sé quién puede ayudarte…..-dijo Kusakabe-*Esa camiseta me parece conocida...*(pensó)

-En serio?-dijo un poco avergonzada

-Vamos acompáñame

Kusakabe estaba ayudando a Shinihime a caminar y de paso la estaba llevando a un lugar seguro, pero cuando llegaron ya estaban a punto de llegar, Kusakabe se detuvo un momento para hablar con el móvil…, quien sabe con quién estará hablando,…y luego de eso

-Listo…

-No-no puede ser…..enserio gracias!-dijo Shinihime dándole un abrazo a Kusakabe, provocándole un leve sonrojo y un casi sangrado nasal.

-n-no hay problema, puedes contar conmigo…..-dijo Kusakabe,

-…puedes ya soltarme estoy bien….

-no señorita….usted está herida…al menos permítame acompañarla hasta adentro.-dijo Kusakabe

-¿Señorita?-dijo ruborizada- Ghk….que vergüenza…S-shinihime….

-Shinihime?-dijo Kusakabe dudoso.

-Ese es mi nombre…..-dijo la joven.

-Entiendo…Entiendo, Shinihime-san.

*no sé pero creo que he estado aquí..*-pensó la joven.

Shinihime y Kusakabe estaban caminado hasta que llegaron a "ese lugar seguro" y estuvieron esperando a que el dueño de la morada abra la puerta….y a su sorpresa…salió un joven de cabello moreno…

Shinihime se puso pálida…

-No-no puede ser!…..Kusakabe-san….el tipo es…es …

-hooo así que volviste…ya me estaba preocupando….-dijo Hibari viendo fijamente a la joven.

-Ah? Tu preocupándote por mí?...-dijo Shinihime con la cara aun sorprendida.

-No me malinterpretes…te habías llevado mi camisa….vamos entra…

-N-no! N-no quiero estar contigo!...me voy con K-Kusakabe-san….-dijo Shinihime agarrando el brazo de Kusakabe oprimiéndolo con sus pechos.

Kusakabe sentía una mirada asesina que provenía del guardián. Shinihime se percató de ello.

-K-kyo-san acaso usted..?-dijo Kusakabe

-No la toques…

-E-eeh?

-Suéltala….

-N-no…

-no qué?

-no puedo… está herida…su tobillo esta torcido…-dijo Kusakabe.

Hibari abrió los ojos de golpe….

-E-estoy bien no es nada de qué preocuparse Kusakabe-san, puede soltarme…yo estaré bien…emmm…. ciao…

-Ah?p-per

-me quedare con Hibari-san, no se preocupe mañana me iré con usted!-dijo susurrando fuerte (por un lado era para enfadar a Hibari) con una tierna sonrisa.

Kusakabe la dejo ir…camino hasta la puerta, donde estaba el prefecto malhumorado, ni bien la joven pasó por la puerta…

-te golpeare hasta la muerte! –dijo sacando sus tonfas (no sé de donde los habrá sacado n_n;)

-D-detenteee deja en paz a Kusakabe-san ….ya estoy aquí, con la que debes desquitar tu frustración es conmigo!-dijo Shinihime agarrando el brazo del prefecto

-*mierda…que dije!*-penso arrepentida, como si lo que hubiera dicho le originaría graves problemas, bueno seguramente….

Hibari volteo a ver a la joven, entro a la casa y cerró la puerta con violencia.

-uuuf! de la que me salvó, vi a kyo-san muy malhumorado, me pregunto cuál ser su relación….-dijo Kusakabe y asi estuvo haciéndose muchas preguntas

Dentro de la casa….

-que parte del "NO ESCAPAR" no entendiste?-gruño el guardián

-…Si no me hubiera llevado tu camisa me hubiera ido con Kusakabe-san…asi que mejor me la quito y me largo de aquí!-dijo Shinihime desabotonándose la camisa.

-no lo hagas…-dijo Hibari agarrando la mano derecha de Shinihime.

-todos son iguales…primero te tratan bien, te cuidan y luego dicen que después es propiedad de uno…no es justo además no he cambiado de opinión no te diré nada….y no tengo porque decírtelo!

-dímelo cuando estés preparada…espera, tus ojos…son de color índigo…no eran de color ámbar?

-*Mierda! Mis lentes de contacto…*(pensó) a-ah -yo…

-así que son ojos de tiempo, había escuchado sobre ellos, pero no creí que existían-comento el guardián.

-Es…porque no existen...

-ah?

-ellos no solo cambian de color según mi estado de ánimo…sino que cuando lucho también cambian…al igual que las llamas de mi pacificador, es igual que Rokudo Mukuro-sama, pero la diferencia es enorme ellos también….-dijo Shinihime pero al darse cuenta que hablo demás, se tapó la boca.

-Rokudo Mukuro…-dijo molesto.

-Ah…este…Kusakabe-san…es una buena persona -dijo Shinihime tratando de cambiar el tema, sabía que si otra vez mencionaba el nombre del guardián de la niebla iba a haber un conflicto enorme…

-ghk!...Lo siento mucho…no debí escapar…-dijo la joven haciendo una educada inclinación de reverencia.

-hmp?

-E-es que yo…estoy...aturdida….-Shinihime estaba llorando

-vaya que eres una herbívora muy problemática…no te preocupes….-dijo Hibari abrasando a Shinihime.

-(Sonrojada)...Hi-ba-ri-sama?…-dijo Shinihime dando una mirada dulce al guardián, pero al darse cuenta que estaba muy pero muy cerca del prefecto, empujo su cuerpo.

- N-no no me t-toques! A-alejateee…

-Aun piensas en eso no? Estás herida, no quieres que-dijo Hibari pero fue interrumpido

-A-ah…ah…. No…..…YO NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! –dijo Shinihime alejándose del guardián, pero a pocos metros se tropezó…ok, ok, ella nunca aceptaría nada de lo que venga del guardián.

-*Dueleeeee*(pensó la joven con un gesto de dolor)

Ella utilizo un poder extraño, las llamas de su pacificador estaba formando una barrera poco visible, que desapareció cuando éste cubrió el cuerpo de la joven.

-S-si me tocas m-morirás…-advirtió Shinihime.

-vale la pena intentarlo…-dijo el prefecto acercándose a la joven.

Centímetros antes de que él la tocara, Hibari bostezo.

- estoy cansado…has lo que quieras pero no te escapes de nuevo...si me despiertas te morderé hasta la muerte….

-(sonrojada) haa?...

-recuerda que estas con mi camiseta…oye tu (refiriéndose a Hibird) vigílala….

-*maldición, ese pequeño era suyo TT_TT!*(pensó Shinihime al ver a Hibird posandoseen el hombro del guardián)

* * *

En otro lado…mejor dicho en la casa de los Sawada…

-REBORN! Porque Hibari-san tiene que cuidar a Shinihime!-dijo Tsuna con un tono de voz molesto.

-hoo así que ya les dijo….¿te preocupas por ella?-Dijo el Hitman.

- y cómo no!

-Recuerda aún no sabemos quién es o de donde es y mucho menos que pretende…..-dijo Reborn con voz seria

-ah? Que estás diciendo?-dijo Tsuna.

-¿Qué pasaría si en realidad ella es una enemiga de Vongola? ¿Qué harías?

-Enemiga!? No estés hablando tonterías! No creo que Shinihime sea una enemiga…

-Eres muy blando Dame-Tsuna, mah! Solo decía…será mejor que me vaya a dormir….

-A qué se refiere Reborn,¿ Shinihime es una enemiga? Pueda que tal vez aún no se haya enterado que realmente ella es un Arcobaleno…waaa ¡A VECES NO LO ENTIENDO!...aunque quisiera saber mas de ella…-dijo Tsuna acomodándose en su cama

* * *

o-o ¿Shinihime enemiga? en que estará pensando Reborn! Acaso será verdad, o solo es una acorazonada, además porque Hibari está más que interesado en Shinihime…e-estará enamorado? ….quien sabe lo que ocurre en la mente retorcida del prefecto ¿Qué sucederá con Yamamoto!? Eso se verá en el próximo episodio!

¡No lo lean!

Ciao ciao -w-


End file.
